


SEOJMIN AND THE BOYS (13)

by seoulight



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, bcs i love angst, but no actual smut, text fic, this is basically just chatfic with pointless plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulight/pseuds/seoulight
Summary: marshmellow: first of allmarshmellow: what the fuck jisoo????gentleshua: i'm boredgentleshua: entertain mevisual king: u want kermit porn????marshmellow: second of allmarshmellow: what the fuck jun???????





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> pls note that i'm not a native english speaker so i'm sorry for grammar mistakes or any other mistake. pls enjoy this mess

**♥cheol and han♥ (2)**

_[12:04]_

  
**daddy** : jeonghan  
**daddy** : u want bread for lunch?

 **babyboy** : what bread

 **daddy** : cheese bread

 **babyboy** : yes pls  
**babyboy** : havent eat anything since last night  
**babyboy** : working on my assignment

 **daddy** : poor bby :(  
**daddy** : where u at

 **babyboy** : concert hall  
**babyboy** : with jihoon

 **daddy** : i'll bring it for him too

 **babyboy** : love u bby♥♥

 **daddy** : ♥♥

 

 

**ming-ming household (2)**

_[13:12]_

  
**puppygyu** : mINGHAO

 **bboyking** : ?

 **puppygyu** : remember the senior i always told u???

 **bboyking** : which one

 **puppygyu** : the one with that pale and skinny and has pretty lips

 **bboyking** : and glasses?

 **puppygyu** : and glasses

 **bboyking** : why??

 **puppygyu** : he's sitting in front of me in the library  
**puppygyu** : KXUSKSIALAL HES SO CUTE

 **bboyking** : make a move  
**bboyking** : say hello

 **puppygyu** : actually  
**puppygyu** : when i said 'in front of me'  
**puppygyu** : i mean two tables apart  
**puppygyu** : but i can still see him

 **bboyking** : ................  
**bboyking** : shut the fuck up mingyu

 

**The Pussycat Boys™ (4)**

_[13:12]_

  
**lame ass** : guys  
**lame ass** : this guy keep staring at me  
**lame ass** : idk he's 2 tables apart from where i sit  
**lame ass** : but i caught him staring at me several times

 **daddy** : where u at won

 **visual king** : library

 **lame ass** : library  
**lame ass** : wait how could u know jun

 **visual king** : it's not like u have anywhere else to go besides the library

 **marshmellow** : lol tru

 **daddy** : do u want me to come n get u or something?  
**daddy** : im at the concert hall with jihoon n hannie

 **marshmellow** : more like me thirdwheeling them

 **lame ass** : no thanks  
**lame ass** : he's kinda hot

 **marshmellow** : so u enjoy he eyefucking u bcs he's hot?

 **visual king** : can relate

 **marshmellow** : shut up jun you're a hoe of course u can relate

 **visual king** : fuck u hoon

 **lame ass** : idk he's cute if i stay still he might make a move

 **visual king** : so is he hot or cute?

 **lame ass** : puppy eyes with broad chest and dark skin

 **visual king** : damn  
**visual king** : sounds appealing

 **lame ass** : you're taken tho??????

 **visual king** : side bitch spot is always available

 **marshmellow** : like i said  
**marshmellow** : a hoe

 

 **[** _**gentleshua** _ **invited** _**babyboy, visual king, marshmellow, loveujihoon,** _ **and** _**lame ass**_ **to the chat!** **]**

**[ _gentleshua_ renamed the chat!]**

**fuckers (6)**

_[16:27]_

**marshmellow** : first of all  
**marshmellow** : what the fuck jisoo????

 **gentleshua** : i'm bored  
**gentleshua** : entertain me

 **visual king** : u want kermit porn????

 **marshmellow** : second of all  
**marshmellow** : what the fuck jun???????

 **visual king** : lol jk i dont have them  
**visual king** : minghao does

**[ _visual king_ invited _bboyking_ to the chat!]**

**visual king** : hao joshua wants kermit porn

 **gentleshua** : I'M NOT

 **bboyking** : lmfao im really about to send them

 **lame ass** : shush im at the library

 **loveujihoon** : still getting eyefucked??

 **lame ass** : sHUSH

 **gentleshua** : ??????

 **visual king** : wonwoo said theres a guy sitting across him and he caught him staring  
**visual king** : but its okay since hes cute  
**visual king** : so wonwoo enjoys the eyefucking

 **lame ass** : u make me sounds like a whore

 **marshmellow** : the only whore in here is junhui

 **visual king** : hEY

 **bboyking** : but tru tho

 **gentleshua** : lol this is really entertaining

 **loveujihoon** : lol when will wonwoo get the real fuck

 **lame ass** : soonyoung n o

 **babyboy** : gUYS IM TRYING TO SLEEP  
**babyboy** : STFU

 **loveujihoon** : jeonghan its almost 6 PM

 **babyboy** : idc im sLEEPY  
**babyboy** : nvm im not anymore

 **bboyking** : lol whos babyboy

 **gentleshua** : jeonghan

 **babyboy** : whos bboy king  
**babyboy** : oh minghao  
**babyboy** : jun's bf?

 **bboyking** : lol me??? in relationship with an uncultured piece of toast like wen greasy junhui?  
**bboyking** : hell no

 **babyboy** : whoa hes sassy i like him already

 **lame ass** : @minghao pls tame ur bf hes so wild

 **bboyking** : trust me  
**bboyking** : i'm trying  
**bboyking** : but we're talking abt wen junhui  
**bboyking** : he's always w i l d

 **marshmellow** : jun even ur boyfriend is against u

 **visual king** : b E T R A Y A L  
**visual king** : suddenly im single

 **babyboy** : lol im inviting seungcheol

**[ _babyboy_ invited _daddy_ to the chat!]**

**bboyking** : whoa babyboy and daddy  
**bboyking** : kinky

 **marshmellow** : oh boy they are kinky

 **loveujihoon** : wait until u see them irl

 **gentleshua** : i've seen them so many times and im still mildly disgusted

 **loveujihoon** : *highly

 **babyboy** : cheol bboyking is minghao  
**babyboy** : hes my new son

 **daddy** : hello minghao  
**daddy** : pls know jeonghan likes to claim people as his son

 **bboyking** : lol yes i can see

 **gentleshua** : im inviting my favorite dongsaeng

**[ _gentleshua_ invited _sunshine_ to the chat!]**

**gentleshua** : seok  
**gentleshua** : speak

 **sunshine** : hELLO EVERYONE THIS IS UR DREAM BOY LEE SEOJMIN

 **babyboy** : S E O J M I N

**[ _babyboy_ renamed the chat!]**

**SEOJMIN AND THE BOYS (9)**

_[18:22]_

**sunshine** : jeonghan hyung  
**sunshine** : when will u let me live

 **babyboy** : N E V E R

 **sunshine** : :(((  
**sunshine** : sad seokkie :(((

 **loveujihoon** : BRO!!!!!!!!

 **sunshine** : HEY BROO!!!!!!!

 **loveujihoon** : BRO  
**loveujihoon** : WANNA WATCH FROZEN BRO?????

 **sunshine** : BRO  
**sunshine** : OF COURSE BRO

 **loveujihoon** : COME HERE BRO I WILL TURN ON THE TV

 **daddy** : its physically hurt me to read that  
**daddy** :bitch u literally live together why dont u just TALKING instead of hurting my eyes

 **sunshine** : hush shut up daddy

 **babyboy** : hEY  
**babyboy** : IM THE ONLY ONE WHO ALLOWED TO CALL HIM DADDY :'((

 **gentleshua** : possessive much

 **daddy** : i'm everyone's dad

 **marshmellow** : please dont continue

 **daddy** : but only jeonghan's daddy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**[ _marshmellow_ has removed _daddy_ from the chat.]**

**gentleshua** : i made this chat in less than 4 hours  
**gentleshua** : and y'all already this wild

 **lame ass** : smh  
**lame ass** : misbehaved little shits

 **visual king** : woowoo, honey  
**visual king** : all of us in here know that you're also a piece of shit

 **lame ass** : did u just call me woowoo?

 **visual king** : sorry, autocorrect :)

 **lame ass** : it's alright jug  
**lame ass** : oops, sorry. autocorrect:)))

 **loveujihoon** : LMFAO

**[ _bboy king_ has changed _visual king_ 's username to _jug._ ]**

**bboy king:** wow do u feel the BURN

 **jug** : fuck y'all

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao what have i done


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm waiting for iftar and i'm so hungry  
> this is unedited  
> i'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling error

**SEOJMIN AND THE BOYS (8)**

_[09:02]_

**[ _babyboy_ invited _daddy_ to the chat!]**

**daddy** : good morning children

 **marshmellow** : tOO EARLY  
**marshmellow** : ITS LITERALLY 9 AM

 **daddy** : its not T H A T early hoon

 **marshmellow** : IDC GO BACK TO SLEEP OLD MAN

 **loveujihoon** : morning hoon

 **marshmellow** : ugh  
**marshmellow** : morning soon

 **lame ass** : wow i love this group chat  
**lame ass** : where i can see jihoon being nice

 **daddy** : wonwoo youre not really 'nice' either

 **lame ass** : at least im not glaring at everyone

 **daddy** : lol tru  
**daddy** : thats why people will stay away from jihoon though he just 5'3

 **bboy king** : stop spamming the group chat guys  
**bboy king** : minghao is still sleeping

  
**daddy** : junhui is dat u  
**daddy** : where are u  
**daddy** : i dont see u coming home last night

 **bboy king** : yes  
**bboy king** : my phone is in the living room  
**bboy king** : im at minghao's  
**bboy king** : he had a rough night n i gotta make sure he sleeps well

 **babyboy** : what kind of rough exactly????????

 **bboy king** : the kind of rough you have in your dirty little mind, yoon jeonghan

 **loveujihoon** : O M G

 **gentleshua** : i just woke up and the first thing i read is junhui implying how he fucked minghao  
**gentleshua** : amazing

 **sunshine** : morning bitches

 **marshmellow** : uGHHH stfu

 **sunshine** : all i did was saying good morning tho????

 **marshmellow** : UGHH  
**marshmellow** : soonyoung come over  
**marshmellow** : my head hurts

 **loveujihoon** : ive told you to take a rest and not overworking yourself  
**loveujihoon** : i kno u love ur music so much but its important to take care of ur body  
**loveujihoon** : and take care of ur boyfriend :((

 **marshmellow** : i know  
**marshmellow** : i'm sorry :(

 **daddy** : wow very domestic  
**daddy** : very #relationshipgoals

 **marshmellow** : seungcheol  
**marshmellow** : f u c k o f f

 **daddy** : r00d

 **marshmellow** : sOONYOUNG COME HEEEREEE

 **lame ass** : whoa he whines  
**lame ass** : this is so rare

 **gentleshua** : im screenshotting

 **loveujihoon** : im on my way  
**loveujihoon** : im buying something healthy for breakfast bcs im sure the last thing u eat was instant ramen

 **marshmellow** : u know me so well

 **babyboy** : wow i love it when jihoon is being nice

 **marshmellow** : im sorry but im not a heartless douchebag  
**marshmellow** : why is it always a big deal whenever im being nice

 **daddy** : bcs youre a heartless douchebag?????

 **marshmellow** : IM NOT

 **gentleshua** :  


 **babyboy** : _oh_my_girl-liar_liar.mp3_

 **loveujihoon** : babe open the door

 **marshmellow** : fuck y'all  
**marshmellow** : also yeah babe im coming

 **jug** : jihoon u came already?  
**jug** : wow soonyoung u must be doing a real good dicking

 **sunshine** : junhui hyung  
**sunshine** : h a j i m a

 **bboyking** : sorry seok all junhui can think is dick and ass

 **jug** : lol minghao stfu or i'll make u come dry again

**[ _bboyking_ has left the chat.]**

**[ _jug_ has invited _bboyking_ to the chat!]**

**jug** : a good boy will not leave when im talking, xu minghao.  
**jug** : i thought you're my good boy?

 **sunshine** : PLS STOP I DONT LIKE WHERE THIS IS GOING

 **gentleshua** : jun you're scaring a child

 **sunshine** : im not a child  
**sunshine** : minghao is younger than me :(

 **babyboy** : yeah but you're a lot more innocent

 **bboyking** : hey :((((

**[ _babyboy_ has changed _bboyking'_ s username to _tainted_ ]**

**tainted** : hyung :(((((

 **babyboy** : thats more fitting

 **daddy** : junhui what have you done

 **jug** : imma be real with yall  
**jug** : but minghao is already tainted  
**jug** : since the very fcking first time  
**jug** : i literally tried to be sweet n gentle  
**jug** : but he was like a bitch in heat

 **lame ass** : T M I

 **gentleshua** : TOO MUCH INFORMATION INDEED

  
**daddy** : this chat is a mess

 **babyboy** : ooohh u kno what  
**babyboy** : lets add more mess

 **daddy** : yoon jeonghan im against that idea

**[ _babyboy_ invited _BOOty_ and _chandelier_ to the chat!]**

**BOOty** : jeonghan hyung wht is this

 **babyboy** : a groupchat??????

 **BOOty** : ik but for what

 **sunshine** : to make u suffering in life

 **chandelier** : is that seungkwan hyung i see  
**chandelier** : this gonna be a pain in the ass

 **BOOty** : sHUT UP

 **marshmellow** : i love how he still call him hyung before insulting him

 **daddy** : kids pls

 **BOOty** : seungcheol hyung just bcs your user is daddy  
**BOOty** : doesnt mean i'll listen to u

 **gentleshua** : woah this is teen rebellion™

 **BOOty** : this chat is so dRY

**[ _BOOty_ invited _drugdealer_ to the chat!]**

**daddy** : who is that  
**daddy** : and most importantly  
**daddy** : whY HIS USERNAME IS DRUGDEALER

 **drugdealer** : idk i thought it would be cool

 **sunshine** : that's hansol

 **BOOty** : AND HE'S M Y M A N

 **chandelier** : NOBODY WANT TO STEAL YOUR MAN

 **drugdealer** : why did you add me anyway boo

 **BOOty** : these ppl dont deserve my attention  
**BOOty** : but u do

 **jug** : thats offensive

 **tainted** : but also rly cute

 **chandelier** : anyway why all my dance club member is here

 **lame ass** : bcs this chat is trash  
**lame ass** : they're all trash

 **ilovejihoon** : wow rude™

 **tainted** : but where is the lie tho

 **jug** : wow rude™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really sorry for this mess lmao
> 
> also my stupid ass can't embed the image lmao sorry for the inconvenience


	3. Chapter 3

**ming-ming household (2)**

_[12:23]_

**tainted** : where are you

 **puppygyu** : library  
**puppygyu** : wow i love ur username

 **tainted** : why  
**tainted** : stalking that senior again?  
**tainted** : and fuck u

 **puppygyu** : IM NOT STALKING  
**puppygyu** : also i want to leave you alone with jun hyung

 **tainted** : wow such a lovely bestfriend

 **puppygyu** : im always lovely

 **tainted** : smells like bullshit but okay  
**tainted** : u see that senior guy again?

 **puppygyu** : hes not here  
**puppygyu** : yet

 **tainted** : keep waiting then

  
_[13:12]_

  
**puppygyu** : HE'S HERE!!!  
**puppygyu** : he's standing in front of the bookshelf beside me  
**puppygyu** : im crying he's so cute

 **tainted** : pics or it didnt happen

 **puppygyu** : wait gotta make sure my flash is off  
**puppygyu** :  


**puppygyu** : i cant take a pic of his face bcs he might think im a creep  
**puppygyu** : damn he just left

 **tainted** : wait what

 

Minghao grabbed Junhui by the collar without looking at him, his eyes glued to the screen. Junhui who was watching the news almost choked because of the sudden movement.

  
“What the hell, Hao?” he spat in Chinese.

  
Minghao shoved his phone to Junhui's face. “This is Wonwoo-hyung, right?”

  
Junhui held Minghao's hand to look at the screen in better angle. He squinted and nodded. “Yes, and that bitch is wearing my shirt.” Then he tilted his head, confusion evident in his gaze. “Where did you got that picture, though?”

  
Minghao squealed, he scooted closer to Junhui and let out a soft giggle. “From Mingyu,” he answered. “He's been visiting the library lately because he found this cute senior there.”

  
Junhui hummed. His hand caressed Minghao's head slowly. “He visited the library just to look at this cute senior?”

  
Minghao nodded. “Exactly. It's been two weeks, so today i asked him for a picture. And this is what i got.” He looked at his phone and squealed again.

  
“Wait.” Junhui pulled away to look at Minghao in the eye. “Mingyu has been watching Wonwoo for two weeks?”

  
Minghao nodded.

  
Junhui laughed. “Oh my God.” He pulled Minghao closer again. “You know what? Yesterday when Wonwoo said that there was a cute guy eyefucking him, he said the guy has puppy eyes, broad chest, and tan skin. Damn, that must be Mingyu.”

  
“So the feeling is mutual?” Minghao asked.

  
“Maybe. Well, Wonwoo said he doesn't mind getting eyefucked because the guy is cute.” Junhui smiled. “To be honest, Wonwoo sucks when it comes to feelings. We need to make Mingyu approach him.”

  
“But we don't need to tell them they basically like each other.” Minghao played with the hem of Junhui's sweater. “Let them figure it out on their own.”

  
Junhui nodded. “I agree.”

  
Minghao looked up to see his boyfriend's face. “I'll add him to the groupchat?”

  
Junhui kissed Minghao's nose and forehead. “Yeah, add him.”

 

**SEOJMIN AND THE BOYS (12)**

_[13:38]_

**[ _tainted_ has invited _puppygyu_ to the chat!]**

**tainted** : guys this is my roommate mingyu

 **chandelier** : omg the bactery on legs

 **drugdealer** : thats not how you talk about your hyung

 **chandelier** :  
**  
****chandelier** : tHaTs NoT hOw YoU TaLk aBoUt yOuR hYuNg

 **puppygyu** : mmmm hi guys

 

  
**ming-ming household (2)**

_[14:13]_

**puppygyu** : what the fuck minghao?????

 **tainted** : one of the guy in the groupchat  
**tainted** : hes your library-senpai

 **puppygyu** : fOR REAL?????  
**puppygyu** : how could i trust u

 **tainted** : his username is lame ass  
**tainted** : jeon wonwoo  
**tainted** : he lives with junhui

 **puppygyu** : what the fUCK

 **tainted** : oh and btw  
**tainted** : he's also majoring in psychology

 **puppygyu** : WHAT THE FUCK

 **tainted** : you're welcome  
**tainted** : cheeseburger sounds pretty good tho  
**tainted** : just saying

 

  
**SEOJMIN AND THE BOYS (13)**

_[14:17]_

**drugdealer** : hi gyu

 **sunshine** : HI GYU

 **puppygyu** : hi seok  
**puppygyu** : hi hansol

 **gentleshua** : seok u know him?  
**gentleshua** : and hi mingyu!  
**gentleshua** : im jisoo  
**gentleshua** : or joshua  
**gentleshua** : or whatever

 **sunshine** : he's my classmate hyung  
**sunshine** : ofc i know him

 **puppygyu** : hello jisoo hyung  
**puppygyu** : ive heard of u but never meet you

 **gentleshua** : how could u heard abt me

 **puppygyu** : from seokmin and jeonghan hyung

 **babyboy** : HELLO MY OTHER SON  
**babyboy** : wow all my children are here  
**babyboy** : seok boo chan sol and gyu  
**babyboy** : and hao!!!

 **chandelier** : im not ur son

 **BOOty** : gASP

 **babyboy** : shut up chan or i'll never make tomato soup for u again

 **chandelier** : I AM YOUR SON

 **marshmellow** : lol who can resist jeonghan's tomato soup

 **loveujihoon** : obv not me

 **jug** : me neither  
**jug** : also hi gyu these are my dumbass friends

 **marshmellow** : who says im ur friend

 **tainted** : GET REKT WEN JUNHUI

 **lame ass** : stop adding more ppl uGH

 

  
**The Pussycat Boys™ (4)**

_[13:12]_

**jug** : woo

 **lame ass** : WHAT

 **jug** : whoa chill  
**jug** : im abt to tell u something rly important

 **marshmellow** : did u drop seungcheol's toothbrush in the toilet again

 **daddy** : WDYM BY AGAIN

 **jug** : no no no  
**jug** : also i replaced it cheol dw

 **daddy** : FUCK U

 **jug** : anyway  
**jug** : WONWOO

 **lame ass** : WHAT DO YOU WANT BITCH

 **jug** : the guy u saw at the library yesterday  
**jug** : is minghao's roommate  
  
**daddy** :  


**lame ass** : WAAAIIITTT  
**lame ass** : how could u know  
**lame ass** : how could i trust u  
**lame ass** : convince me

 **jug** : he sent minghao a pic of u today at the library  
**jug** : dont fucking wear my shirt again bitch

 **lame ass** : ......  
**lame ass** : im still not convinced  
**lame ass** : you could see me anywhere on campus

 **jug** :   
 **  
** **jug** : this bitch, sometimes he steals my boyfriend

 **lame ass** : . . . . . .

 **daddy** : LMAO WONWOO

 

  
**SEOJMIN AND THE BOYS (13)**

_[14:23]_

**puppygyu** : sorry :((  
**puppygyu** : i'll leave if u want me to

**[ _lame ass_ has changed their username to _wonu_!]**

**wonu** : i changed my mind  
**wonu** : we need more member  
**wonu** : welcome mingyu  
**wonu** : im jeon wonwoo btw

 **marshmellow** : LMAO  
**marshmellow** : he fucking changed his user  
**marshmellow** : what a fucking smooth and subtle move

 **wonu** : thanks for the exposure hoon

 **loveujihoon** : lol jihoon said you're welcome

 **daddy** : lol hi gyu  
**daddy** : im seungcheol

 **puppygyu** : jeonghan hyung's bf right?

 **daddy** : actually  
**daddy** : no

 **tainted** : WAIT  
**tainted** : yOU TWO ARE NOT DATING???

 **daddy** : .....no..?  
**daddy** : we're not

 **puppygyu** : im confused

 **gentleshua** : trust me  
**gentleshua** : theyre not

 **babyboy** : we're just friend

 **BOOty** : with benefit

 **daddy** : exactly

 **puppygyu** : still confused  
**puppygyu** : but okay...

 **babyboy** : smol puppy is confused

 **puppygyu** : im not smol:(((

 **jug** : tru lmao

 **puppygyu** : is there any other couples in here?  
**puppygyu** : so i won't flirt with someone's boyfriend

 **tainted** : yeah  
**tainted** : sometimes mingyu can be a hoe

 **chandelier** : says you

 **tainted** : SHUSSSHHHH

 **marshmellow** : im soonyoung's bf  
**marshmellow** : its so hard for me to type that  
  
**loveujihoon** : you love me hoon

 **puppygyu** : oh yeah i know you!  
**puppygyu** : youre so cute but soonyoung hyung told me to not call u cute :(

 **marshmellow** : he's right  
**marshmellow** : dont call me cute

 **puppygyu** : noted :)))

 **loveujihoon** : its just me n jihoon, hansol n seungkwan, minghao n junhui

 **gentleshua** : also jeonghan and seungcheol, if that counts

 **BOOty** : there r people who secretly like each other too

 **drugdealer** : wait who is it boo

 **BOOty** : im not telling u  
  
**drugdealer** : i feel betrayed?????

 **wonu** : i'm single as hell btw

 **jug** : wow so subtle jeon wonwoo

 **puppygyu** : okay :))

 **babyboy** : #getwonwooadick2018

 **daddy** : this chat is a fucking mess  
**daddy** : where is the leave button

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol surprise


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow an update. lol sorry for not posting last week

**SEOJMIN AND THE BOYS (13)**

  
_[05:31]_

 

 **babyboy** : is anyone awake

 

_[05:41]_

 

 **jug** : what do you want at 5 AM jeonghan

 **babyboy** : attention

 **jug** : as expected

 **babyboy** : where's everyone

 **jug** : hm i don't know han  
**jug** : maybe sleeping??  
**jug** : bcs thats what everyone doing at 5AM

 **babyboy** : why are you awake

 **jug** : i set the alarm at 5 pm before i took a nap yesterday  
**jug** : turned out i set it for 5 am instead  
**jug** : cant sleep anymore

 **babyboy** : stupid

 **jug** : why are you up this early

 **babyboy** : i have quiz at 9  
**babyboy** : havent learn anything  
**babyboy** : i just wake up earlier to go through a beautifully chaotic cramming session

 **jug** : stupid  
**jug** : i thought you woke up in the middle of wet dream

 **sunshine** : this is too early for this conversation hyung

 **jug** : morning seokmin my little fluff :D

 **sunshine** : ew gross

 **jug** : unfair  
**jug** : u let jisoo call you his little fluff all the time

 **sunshine** : idk if it comes from u its sounds weird

 **jug** : u love jisoo more than me huh

 **gentleshua** : of course  
**gentleshua** : the only one who loves u is minghao

 **tainted** : um im sorry shua hyung  
**tainted** : but how can you conclude that i love this crusty ass bitch???

 **jug** : hao i'll fuck you so hard u cant stand on your feet for a week if u keep talking

 **tainted** : do that and ill sew this ass shut

 **jug** : no talking back, babyboy. stop.

 **wonu** : wow junhui polluting the groupchat at 6 am with his daddy kink  
**wonu** : nothing new

 

**♥ cheol and han ♥**

  
_[12:35]_

 

 **babyboy** : cheol  
**babyboy** : lunch??  
**babyboy** : i have quiz later  
**babyboy** : i need u to keep me from stressing out  
**babyboy** : why the fuck i chose music education as my major

 **daddy** : can't  
**daddy** : i have something important to do

 **babyboy** : what is more important than me

 **daddy** : my commercial management group project  
**daddy** : i need to work on it

 **babyboy** : is it really that important??  
**babyboy** : so important that you cant spend like just an hour to eat with me??

 **daddy** : you make me sound like a jerk

 **babyboy** : can i just bring the food there????

 **daddy** : han you cant bring food to the library

 **babyboy** : :((  
**babyboy** : okay

 

 _INCOMING CALL_  
**_Cheol♥♥_ **

“Hello?”

_“Don't be mad at me.”_

“I'm not mad.”

_“That's what you always say. I know you are.”_

“Okay, maybe just slightly.”

_“I'm really sorry, Han. There are just two people for each presentation, i can't let my partner do all the work.”_

“Yeah, it's okay. I understand.”

_“Now stop pouting.”_

“How could you know i'm pouting?”

_“That's all you ever did. Pout, huff, puff. And moan.”_

“I wish i could slap you right now.”

_“You mean you wish you can kiss me?”_

“That too.”

_“I'll make it up to you, okay?”_

“Okay.”

_“Oh, Han?”_

“Yeah?”

_“Good luck on your quiz.”_

“Thanks.” Jeonghan smiled. “Love you.”

 _“Yeah, Peachy. I'll call you later. Bye, baby._ ”

“See you later, Cheol.”

 

 

**JIHOON MY MARSHMELLOW (2)**

  
_[13:55]_

 

 **loveujihoon** : babe

 **marshmellow** : yea??

 **loveujihoon** : where u at??

 **marshmellow** : my cave  
**marshmellow** : lol

 **loveujihoon** : lol  
**loveujihoon** : u busy??  
**loveujihoon** : can i come over??

 **marshmellow** : i'm a little bit busy  
**marshmellow** : but u can come over

 **loveujihoon** : okay  
**loveujihoon** : i'll leave soon after this class is over

 **marshmellow** : take care babe  
**marshmellow** : love u

 **loveujihoon** : love u too♥

 

  
The walk to Jihoon's studio was short, around 15 minutes from campus. It was a small three-story building that looked like it needed new paint. It wasn't the best, but it was cheap and close from both campus and Jihoon's house. And the old lady who owned it was really nice.

  
“Hello, Soonyoung,” she greeted when she saw Soonyoung stepped in. She was sitting near the window, a fluffy Persian cat sleeping on her lap.

  
Soonyoung bowed and flashed her a smile. “Hello, Ahjumma.”

  
“You bring food for him?” she asked as she looked at the paperbag from a dumpling house in Soonyoung's hand.

  
“Yeah, he hasn't been eating much lately.” Soonyoung frowned.

  
The old lady smiled, patting her cat lovingly. “Quick, go upstair and meet him. He must be happy seeing you.”

  
Soonyoung bowed and rushed up the stairs. Jihoon's studio was on the second floor, the farthest door on the left. Soonyoung doesn't bother knocking before entering since Jihoon had his headphones on full blast most of the time.

  
“Jihoon?” Soonyoung called out when he saw the room was dark. The only source of light was from the computer screen. Soonyoung smiled as he slowly approached the younger.

  
He took off Jihoon's headphone slowly trying not to startle him. Jihoon turned his head when the headphone was compeletely off.

  
“Hi,” Soonyoung said.

  
“Hi,” Jihoon smiled.

  
Soonyoung kissed the top of Jihoon's head and threw his arms around the younger. “What are you working on?”

  
“One of my friend is working for a rookie group's second mini album. He asked me to participate and give him few of my demo songs. So i need to make it good enough before sending it,” Jihoon explained as he pressed few more buttons on his keyboard. He often composing a song for rookie groups, but there are few songs he composed for bigger groups. All under the name of Woozi. Not many people knew that Woozi was a 21-year-old Music Production student who spent his weekends watching Netflix with his clingy boyfriend.

  
“All your works are good,” Soonyoung said. Jihoon smiled in his arms. “Have you eaten yet? I brought you dumpling.”

  
“Dumpling?” Jihoon turned his head, his face lightened up. “Wait a minute, i'll finish this.”

  
Soonyoung only smiled and pulled away. “How many times have I told you not to work in a dark room? It'll hurt your eyes,” he said as he turned the lights on.

  
He sighed when he realised that the room was a complete mess. Jihoon was a clean and neat person, he must be working so hard and don't have time to clean up.

  
Soonyoung took empty cans of coffee and soda from the table and throwing it to the trashcan. There were chips bag, some still half full, but Soonyoung threw them to the trashcan as well

  
“I'm not surprised if i find a dead body here,” he said, putting some dirty cups in the sink.

  
Jihoon turned his head and noticed that half of the mess he made was cleaned up. “You don't need to clean up, Babe. I can do it later.”

  
“I'm just helping my boyfriend. It's okay.” Soonyoung pulled Jihoon's hand. “Let's eat.”

  
Both of them were sitting side by side on the couch. Soonyoung took the dumpling box out from the paperbag.

  
“I'm so tired,” Jihoon groaned. He massaged his temples with his thumbs.

  
“Are you okay? Maybe you're not drinking enough water.” Soonyoung stood up and took a bottle of water from the fridge and handed it to Jihoon.

  
"Thanks," he murmured, and gulped his water.

  
Soonyoung's fingers caressed Jihoon's palm warmly and then he brushed the hair away from his forehead. “Do you want to take a short nap?”

  
Jihoon doesn't answer. He climbed on Soonyoung's lap, straddling him. Jihoon let out a pleased sigh as he hugged the older, their chest touched. “Let's stay like this for a moment,” he whispered as he laid his head on Soonyoung's shoulder. He shifted a little, trying to find comfortable position and buried his face on the crook of Soonyoung's neck.

  
Soonyoung hummed, though he knew he'll wake up with sore muscles if they fall asleep like this. But he can deal with that later.

  
He wrapped his arms around Jihoon's waist and rubbed his back slowly. Their chests moved in sync. Soonyoung closed his eyes and he felt the world stopped, the dumplings were long forgotten.

  
The only thing that important for Soonyoung was Jihoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes lmao
> 
> critics and comments are always welcome!! (just dont be too harsh im still a baby :(( ehe love y'all)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for this trash  
> i'm so sorry

**SEOJMIN AND THE BOYS (13)**

_[10:23]_

**sunshine** : i want starbucks

 **BOOty** : i thought you have class?

 **sunshine** : doesnt stop me from my starbucks

 **gentleshua** : seok lets go  
**gentleshua** : i've been craving caramel frappuccino since last night

 **sunshine** : :D

 

**♥jeonghan is so pretty♥ (2)**

_[10:36]_

**babyboy** : fucking smooth move

 **gentleshua** : ikr  
**gentleshua** : im so proud of myself

  
**SEOJMIN AND THE BOYS (13)**

_[10:39]_

**BOOty** : hansol i want starbucks too

 **drugdealer** : no  
**drugdealer** : too much sugar is not good for you

 **BOOty** : bcs im sweet enough? ;)

 **drugdealer** : bcs u will get diabetes duh

 **BOOty** : fucking bastard

 **tainted** : LOLOLOL  
**tainted** : seok: i want sbux  
**tainted** : jisoo: ofc  
**tainted** : boo: i want sbux  
**tainted** : hansol: u will get diabetes

 **BOOty** : SHUT UP

 **drugdealer** : i'll buy you chips instead  
**drugdealer** : i'll come over after class

 **BOOty** : wow i love u so much

 **babyboy** : cheol i dont want sbux  
**babyboy** : i want mcdonalds

 **wonu** : he hasn't woken up yet

 **babyboy** : damn that big oaf

 **puppygyu** : BIG OAF

 **marshmellow** : why all of u suddenly craves so much attention

 **loveujihoon** : hoon i want cuddle

 **marshmellow** : not u too, soonyoung

 **loveujihoon** : :((( sad soonyoung

 **marshmellow** : ugh  
**marshmellow** : come over im in my studio

 **loveujihoon** : :)))) happy soonyoung

 **jug** : jihoon is so whipped its ridiculous

 **puppygyu** : says someone who tried so hard to cook because minghao was homesick and missing homemade food

 **chandelier** : he did?  
**chandelier** : whoa

 **puppygyu** : yeah  
**puppygyu** : he was cooking while talking to minghao's mom on the phone  
**puppygyu** : she told him the recipe

 **drugdealer** : thats rly cute actually

 **tainted** : yeah lol  
**tainted** : but the food tasted weird

 **jug** : thanks for exposing me gyu  
**jug** : and thanks hao for appreciating my effort

 **tainted** : love u too hun

 **daddy** : morning guys

 **babyboy** : cheol it's 12 pm

 **daddy** : still morning for me  
**daddy** : u want mcdonalds?

 **babyboy** : it's okay i don't want it anymore  
**babyboy** : plus u just woke up u must be tired

 **daddy** : im not hannie  
**daddy** : let me wash my face and i'll pick u up

 **babyboy** :  


**tainted** : are u sure u two are not in relationship...........

 **babyboy** : nah

 **gentleshua** : everyone in here is so whipped lol

 **babyboy** : you too

 **gentleshua** : SHUT UP

 **sunshine** : jisoo hyung has a crush on someone?  
**sunshine** : whoa

 **babyboy** : yea he secretly likes me  
**babyboy** : im just really adorable he cant resist me

 **wonu** : which side of u that is adorable  
**wonu** : cant see it

 **BOOty** : now burn baby burn

 **chandelier** : did you just quoting blackpink

 **BOOty** : (☞⌒▽⌒)☞

 **babyboy** : maybe if you started wearing your thick ass glasses rather than leaving it on your coffee table everyday you'll see my cute side

 **drugdealer** : LOL BURNN

 **wonu** : I WEAR IT EVERYDAY  
**wonu** : AND IT'S NOT THAT THICK

 **babyboy** : cheol has arrived lol by bitches

 

 

 

“Hey, pretty boy.”

  
Jeonghan smiled as he walked to Seungcheol who was leaning against his Honda Jazz. He tucked his hair behind his ear.

  
Much to his surprise, Seungcheol kissed his cheek and opened the door for him. He got in, cheeks slightly flushed at where Seungcheol had kissed him.

  
They've kissed so many times, of course, but this was different. Seungcheol barely kiss him if they were not in bed. Of course he always behaved like a gentleman, but kisses was something really different. At least for Jeonghan.

  
Because the kisses made the barrier between them gone blur—it made him think that they were something more than friends with benefit. As in the kisses where lust wasn't involved, Jeonghan thought feelings might get involved. Seungcheol never really kiss him without lust, though. It was just kiss on his cheek, or forehead, or nose—or sometimes a small peck on his lips. But still, the kisses made him think that Seungcheol might actually like him.

  
_Bullshit_ , he thought.

  
“How was your quiz yesterday?” Seungcheol asked. His eyes were focused on the road.

  
“It went pretty well, i guess,” Jeonghan answered. “At least i can manage to get a B-.”

  
“You'll get an A.” Seungcheol rubbed his long blonde locks. “I believe in you.”

  
“You always do.”

  
“I always do.”

  
Jeonghan stared at him for a while, admiring his long lashes and thick lips. Those lips are the same pair of lips that had wandered on his body, leaving trail of marks on every possible spot. The thought made Jeonghan moaned internally.

  
“And how was your group project?” Jeonghan asked, holding Seungcheol's arm as the older driving. “You were at the library all day, i got like _zero_ attention. I'm so close from going there and annoy you like a whiny bitch.”

  
Seungcheol laughed. Jeonghan smiled at that.

  
“Then why you didn't?”

  
“I realised that if i let you finish your project, you'll get it done faster and then after that i can get all the attention i deserve.”

  
Seungcheol kissed Jeonghan's head. Why is he so sweet today, Jeonghan thought. “You deserves all my attention, Princess.”

  
“Don't call me princess. I hate it.” Jeonghan pouted but Seungcheol knew he lied. He loved it when Seungcheol called him princess.

  
“So tell me, why my Princess suddenly craves Happy Meal?”

  
Jeonghan looked at him, eyebrows furrowed. “How could you know i want Happy Meal?”

  
Seungcheol smiled. “I just know everything about you.”

  
Jeonghan giggled. “Yes you do.”

  
“I do, Princess.” Seungcheol said, followed by a light kiss on Jeonghan's forehead. “I do.”

 

 

 

Mingyu stepped into the library.

  
He was hesitating, but Minghao insisted that he should talk to Wonwoo today. _You can't just sit down and stare at him and hoping you're suddenly married!_ , Minghao had said this morning. _Which makes sense_ , Mingyu thought.

  
Mingyu was never confident when it came to romance. But here he was, wandering around the aisles of psychology and chemistry books.

  
Maybe i should text him first before suddenly trying to be friend with him, he thought. But before he walked away, his eyes caught a sight of tall and soft figure sitting alone in the corner with The Old Man and The Sea in his hands.  
  
Before he could regret it, Mingyu walked up to him.

  
“Hi, Wonwoo-hyung.”

  
Wonwoo looked up and stared at him through his round glasses. His expression was unreadable. Mingyu felt regret slowly built up inside his chest.

  
But then, Wonwoo smiled.

  
“Hi,” his voice was deep, but cute. At least for Mingyu. “Kim Mingyu, right? Junhui told me you're Minghao's friend.”

  
Mingyu nodded. “Yeah, i'm his housemate,” he answered. “Can i sit down?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
Mingyu sat down and looking at Wonwoo. The latter was shifting his gaze from Mingyu to his book, and back to Mingyu. _He's not a good talker_ , Mingyu thought.

  
“I heard you're majoring in psychology too,” he asked, attempting to see if he could hold a conversation.

  
“Yeah, i am.” Wonwoo smiled.

  
“But i haven't seen you before.” Mingyu propped his chin on his palm. Wonwoo thought he was cute.

  
“I rarely wandering around. Just coming to class and leave when it's over.”

  
“Oh.”

  
An awkward silence.

  
Wonwoo looked down, avoiding Mingyu's stare. He licked his bottom lips, suddenly felt his throat dry.

  
“I see you here everyday.”

  
Wonwoo looked up and smiled. “I could say the same.” He pushed his round glasses up, “I saw you reading a book about contemporary psychology yesterday.”

  
Mingyu scratched the back of his head. “I have a quiz tomorrow, i need to learn as much as i can.”

  
Before he could think, Wonwoo marked his book and closed it. “Do you want me to help you learn?”

  
Mingyu was more than happy to say yes.

 

 

 

**SEOJMIN AND THE BOYS (13)**

_[14:10]_

  
**chandelier** : DOES ANYONE SEE MY DANCE CLUB MEMBERS

 **BOOty** : no  
**BOOty** : why

 **chandelier** : WE HAVE A PRACTICE  
**chandelier** : AT 1:30  
**chandelier** : BUT IM STILL ALONE IN THE PRACTICE ROOM

 **babyboy** : chill out son

 **chandelier** : IM NOT YOUR SON

 **babyboy** : SAY IT ONE MORE TIME

 **chandelier** : ugh  
**chandelier** : sorry hyung  
**chandelier** : :((

 **babyboy** : it's alright son i know you're upset

 **marshmellow** : chan  
**marshmellow** : soonyoung is sleeping in my studio  
**marshmellow** : wait a sec i'll wake him up

 **chandelier** : thanks hyung

 **marshmellow** : no prob  
**marshmellow** : sorry tho, idk he should go practicing today so i let him sleep

 **chandelier** : its okay hyung

 **drugdealer** : minghao n junhui hyung are probably fucking tbh

 **sunshine** : i've called minghao  
**sunshine** : and hansol is right lol

 **tainted** : CHAN MY LIL BABY IM SO SORRY  
**tainted:** IT'S ALL JUNHUI'S FAULT

 **chandelier** : no problem hyungg

 **loveujihoon:** CHAN OMG MY CHILD I'LL BE THERE IN 30 MINUTES  
**loveujihoon:** i havent taken a bath in 2 days pls im so sweaty

 **chandelier:** okayyy i'm alright

 **babyboy:** me n cheol are on our way to your studio chan  
**babyboy:** we're bringing lots of mcnuggets!!♥

 **chandelier:**  

 **gentleshua:** me n seok are buying you vanilla frape!

 **chandelier:**  

 

 

 

  
Later that day, Soonyoung slammed the practice room's door open and hugged Chan tight. “I'm sorry i fell asleep!”

  
Chan, with a McNuggets in his mouth, almost choked from the sudden attack. But before he could let go of Soonyoung, Junhui and Minghao walked in and flopped themselves on top of them.

  
“Chan i'm sorry!!” Minghao said. “Junhui really can't control his sex drive.”

  
Junhui who was beneath Minghao, reached up to pinched the younger's thigh. “Stop blaming me, you like it as much as me.”

  
“Oh my God, when will Junhui-hyung stop talking about sex.” Seokmin said. He was leaning on the wall, Jisoo was right beside him. On the floor, Jeonghan was laying down using Seungcheol's thighs as his pillow, with a box of McNuggets on top of his chest.

  
“He will never stop. Trust me.” Jisoo said, sipping Jeonghan's Pepsi.

  
“I'm glad they're done fucking when i called Minghao. I really don't want to hear them moaning on the phone.” Seokmin said, pouting slightly. Jisoo thought his heart just melted.

  
“Hey, i'm not that pervert.” Junhui got up, causing Minghao to fell on his ass.

  
“He is _that_ pervert.” Minghao said, rubbing his ass. “The biggest pervert i've ever met.”

  
“Shut up, Honey.” Junhui smacked Minghao's ass as he walked to put his bag down. Minghao turned around and slapped Junhui's arm.

  
Soonyoung stole a nugget from Jeonghan's box and put his bag on the corner as well. “C'mon guys, let's start our practice.”

  
Chan stood up excitedly. He almost kicked his vanilla frape as he got up so fast. “C'mon, hyung!”

  
Jeonghan smiled at Chan. “He's always so excited when it comes to dance.”

  
“He is. I'm so proud of him.” Seungcheol smiled. And then his phone buzzing on his right pocket. Jeonghan moved his head so Seungcheol can take it.

  
“Who's that?” Jeonghan asked, he chewed down his last nugget.

  
Seungcheol typed something on his phone and put it back on his pocket. “Shin Nara. My partner from the project. She asked me to send my essay to her.”

  
Jeonghan just hummed in response.

  
“Seokmin-hyung, would you be our DJ for today?” Chan asked, giving Seokmin a phone that was connected to the speaker.

  
“Of course,” Seokmin said.

  
“Thanks!” Chan said and ran to his spot beside Minghao. He looked at the mirror, watching Jisoo snuggled up to Seokmin's side.

  
“Seokmin and Jisoo-hyung are really cute together,” he said in hushed tone.

  
Minghao looked at their reflection in the mirror and smiled. “They really are.”

  
And then the music started.

 

 

  
**study buddy (2)**

_[22:11]_

**puppygyu:** thx for tday hyung

 **wonu:** lmao the chatroom's name  
**wonu:** and it's alright gyu  
**wonu:** i had fun too

 **puppygyu:** you did?

 **wonu:** i did  
**wonu:** it's so fun teaching u  
**wonu:** you remember things quickly

 **puppygyu:** thx hyung  
**puppygyu:** wish me luck!

 **wonu:** u dont need it  
**wonu:** you'll pass the quiz

 **puppygyu:** :)))  
**puppygyu:** night hyung

 **wonu:** night gyu

 

  
When Minghao came back from practice, he was confused when he saw all the lights were off except in Mingyu's room. The Chinese male put his gym bag on the sofa and walked up to the bedroom.

  
He found Mingyu was sound asleep, his phone clutched to his chest and a small smile on his ridiculously handsome face. Minghao can't help but smiled too.

  
He put Mingyu's phone on the bedside table and pulled the blanket up to the taller's chest. Minghao got up, turned off the light and closed the door slowly.

  
A small smirk appeared on his tired face. _I'll ask him so many questions tomorrow,_ he thought.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls dont sue me


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this edited? yes. is this edited enough? absolutely no.

**SEOJMIN AND THE BOYS (13)**

_[06:26]_

**daddy:** can someone pls tell me  
**daddy:** why tf wonu sleep with a smile on his face

 **loveujihoon:** can someone pls tell me why tf choi seungcheol awake at 6 am

 **daddy:** youre awake too tho???

 **loveujihoon:** i havent slept lol  
**loveujihoon:** i was abt to sleep but u decided to make my phone rings

 **daddy:** im rly curious tho  
**daddy:** he rarely smile in real life yET on his SLEEP

 **tainted:** mingyu smiles in his sleep as well  
**tainted:** lmao

 **chandelier:** LMAO

 **drugdealer:** L M A O

 **BOOty:** LMAOOOO

 **babyboy:** i think the youngers know something i dont

 **drugdealer:** we dont  
**drugdealer:** :))

 **babyboy:** SUSPICIOUS

 **marshmellow:** kwon soonyoung wdym by 'i haven't slept'????

 **gentleshua:** why tf my phone keep dinging  
**gentleshua:** its annoying

 **loveujihoon:** i was bingewatching 13 reasons why pls dont blame me

 **BOOty:** so the ruffling sound from the living room was you  
**BOOty:** i thought it was burglar

 **sunshine:** i thought it was seungkwan eating his midnight **'** snack **'**  
**sunshine:** and by snack i mean a whole big mac with fries and coke

 **babyboy:** LMAO THE EXPOSURE

 **BOOty:** seokmin i thought we're best friend

 **sunshine:** i'm just saying the truth

 **BOOty:**  ugh shut up

 **marshmellow:** kwon soonyoung u better sleep rn

 **loveujihoon:** yess bby  
**loveujihoon:** bye guys ttyl

 **puppygyu:** its 6.30 am why tf you guys awake  
**puppygyu:** why tf soonie hyung just go to sleep  
**puppygyu:** why TF YALL TALKING ABT ME

 **babyboy:** i have make up class at 9  
**babyboy:** :(((

 **chandelier:** me too  
**chandelier:** mine starts at 8 :((((

 **wonu:** is it socially acceptable to eat pizza for breakfast

 **sunshine:** when will it's socially unacceptable time for pizza

 **wonu:** u right

 **marshmellow** : wait we have pizza?

 **wonu** : *i have pizza

 **puppygyu:** tbh i often eat cereal and milk for dinner  
**puppygyu:** like for breakfast i can always cook bcs im still fresh and full of energy  
**puppygyu:** but after 8 pm i always too tired to pour water in a glass for myself

 **wonu:** im tired all the time tho  
**wonu:** btw good luck on ur quiz gyu

 **puppygyu:** thx hyung

 **gentleshua:** wait  
**gentleshua:** waittt  
**gentleshua:** how could wonu know mingyu have quiz today

 **BOOty:** lmao  
**BOOty:** yeah wonu hyung  
**BOOty:** how

 **chandelier** : explain!!!

 **tainted:** im his dormmate n i dont even know

 **wonu:** he told me yesterday  
**wonu:** when we met at the library  
**wonu:** he asked me to help him on the subject

 **babyboy:** so now you're a study mate hm??

 **BOOty:** hMM????

 **drugdealer** : HMMMM?????

 **jug:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **wonu:** bitch you've been lurking all the time  
**wonu:** n the 1st thing you sent was lenny face

 **jug:** not my fault the topic is lenny face-able

 **sunshine:** LENNY FACEABLE

 **tainted:** why am i dating u again??

 **jug:** this dick issa bomb

 **tainted:** not rly  
**tainted:** but ok

 **drugdealer** : the disrespek

 **jug:** wdym by not rly  
**jug:** do u want me to prove my point, babyboy???

**[ _tainted_ has removed _jug_ from the chat.]**

**tainted:** sorry, i had to take out the trash :)))

 **gentleshua:** wait does it mean seokmin have quiz too?  
**gentleshua:** since they're classmates????

 **sunshine:** sadly  
**sunshine:** yes :'(

 **gentleshua:** cmon u can do this

 **sunshine:** :'(((

 **gentleshua:** if u do well on this quiz, i'll buy you oreo cheesecake from that cafe

 **sunshine:** :))))))  
**sunshine:** u promise????

 **gentleshua:** of course

 **daddy:** tbh shua spoils seokmin so much  
**daddy:** and theyre not even in relationship

 **BOOty:** while hao and jun hyung probably insulting each other at least thirty times a day

 **tainted:** thts our way of showing love

 **drugdealer:** by calling ur boyfriend trash every five minutes??

 **tainted:** yes

 **marshmellow:** but junhui is trash  
**marshmellow:** y'all know it's true

 **wonu:** I CAN SEE Y'ALL TALKING SHIT ABT ME  
**wonu:** sorry junhui snatched my phone

 **babyboy:** ugh be good kids  
**babyboy:** i got 14 more wrinkles since i joined this gc

 

  
**♥cheol and han♥ (2)**

_[10:04]_

**babyboy:** cheol  
**babyboy:** lets hv lunch together later

 **daddy:** cant  
**daddy:** i have to work on my project  
**daddy:** nara will kill me if i'm not working on my part  
**daddy:** i'll call u once i finished

 **babyboy:** im starting to feel that this project steal you away from me

 **daddy:** how could u say that  
**daddy:** nothing could steal me from u

 **babyboy:** promise???

 **daddy:** promise  
**daddy:** now stop pouting

 **babyboy:** make me

 **daddy:** but its easier to make you moan

 **babyboy:** fucking jerk  
**babyboy:** love u tho ♥

 **daddy:** ♥

 

 

**♥jeonghan is so pretty♥ (2)**

_[19:46]_

**babyboy:** whr u at

 **gentleshua:** buying oreo cheesecake for seok

 **babyboy:** u should confess to him asap  
**babyboy:** u are so whipped its irritating

 **gentleshua:** says u

 **babyboy:** my relationship with seungcheol is much more complicated

 **gentleshua:** whatever  
**gentleshua:** i think i wont be home for dinner tho  
**gentleshua:** i may or may not gonna ask seok to hv dinner with me

 **babyboy:** damn i was about to ask u to pick up some food for me on ur way home

 **gentleshua:** ask seungcheol

 **babyboy:** hes too busy with his project  
**babyboy:** nvm i'll call delivery instead

 

 

  
Jeonghan wasn't hungry, actually. But he was bored, so eating will be the best option for him.

  
He scrolled through his phone, looking for the nearest restaurant that caught his attention and maybe offered a little discount.

 _Should i order Thai food? Or probably pasta? There's a new Malaysian restaurant downtown, should i try that?_ There were so many thought running in his head. Jeonghan sighed, finally settled with a simple kimchi fried rice from the nearby restaurant.

  
Just when he was about to press the order button from the app, the doorbell rang. Jeonghan let out a longer sigh, before stood up and practically dragging himself to the front door.

  
He combed his long locks with his fingers, trying to make himself at least presentable. “Yeah?” he asked as he yawned.

  
“Good evening, Princess.”

  
There was Seungcheol; standing in front of him in black t-shirt and tight jeans that hugged his body so sinfully, hair wet after shower and brushed back, and warm smile on his annoyingly handsome face. And he brought a bucket of roses.

  
While Jeonghan was wearing his highschool's choir t-shirt and pajama pants, and looked like he just woke up from a 6 hours nap because, well, he actually was.

  
Jeonghan smiled. “Good evening, Cheol.”

  
“For you, Baby,” he handed him the flowers and Jeonghan took it gracefully. “Thank you,” he said. “Come in.” Jeonghan moved aside and Seungcheol stepped in.

  
Jeonghan took a vase from the bottom drawer in the kitchen and put it on the dining table. “I thought you're working on your project, though?” he poured cold water into the vase.

  
Seungcheol followed him to the kitchen and stood behind him. “I missed you,” he answered, wrapping his arms around Jeonghan's torso. “Can't leave my baby alone for too long.”

  
Jeonghan chuckled. “That girl on your group, would she kill you if you didn't do your part of the project?”

  
Seungcheol placed his chin on Jeonghan's shoulder. “I've sent my progress to her. Nara is a kind person, though. She'll let it slide though i'm not finishing my part.”

  
“Maybe she'll let it slide because you're hot.” Jeonghan joked. He placed his hand on top of Seungcheol's hand. The warmth made him smile.

  
Seungcheol turned him around so that he faced him. “Even if she won't let it slide, i will still come to see you.”

  
Jeonghan rolled his eyes but wrapped his arms around Seungcheol's neck anyway. “Cut off the sweet talk and kiss me.”

  
Seungcheol was more than happy to obey.

  
The kiss started slow—almost too slow for Jeonghan's liking. But it got rougher eventually; clashed teeth, bitten lips. Jeonghan moaned to the kiss.

  
Seungcheol picked him up and sat him on the dining table. Jeonghan grasped on Seungcheol's shoulder before pulling away. They both were panting, trying to get enough oxygen in their lungs.

  
The older male stared up at Jeonghan. He looked so pretty like this; cheeks flushed and lips glossy with spit. Jeonghan looked so fucked and Seungcheol haven't even fucked him yet.

 

He looked _beautiful._

  
“Where's Jisoo?” Seungcheol asked as he caressed Jeonghan's cheeks with his thumbs.

  
“Going out with Seokmin.”

  
“Good.” Seungcheol smirked. “You want me to fuck you here on the dining table or carry you all the way to the bedroom?” Seungcheol asked, tucking the blond strands behind Jeonghan's ear.

  
“Bedroom, please. My bed is comfy.” Jeonghan smiled. He wrapped his arms around Seungcheol's neck. “And i don't want to have sex beside my bread and cereal boxes.”

  
Seungcheol laughed and hoisted him up. “Your wish is my command, baby boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for this r e a l l y late update
> 
> oh and i wrote jihoon's age wrong in chapter 4. fixed that. sorry for the mistake lol


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm making up for all the days i have ignored updating this story.....  
> i'm so sorry i hope y'all still want this

Jeonghan woke up with a loud groan. His hips ached, his thighs ached, his arms ached.

He yawned, trying to open his eyes slowly. His hands reached for the blanket to cover his bare chest. He laid on his back, eyes staring at the ceiling blankly.

Without turning his head, Jeonghan knew the bed beside him would be empty. There was nothing more than a tangled cold sheet.

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Seungcheol always left after they finished—since the first time they slept together.

Jeonghan doesn't know why. At first, he thought Seungcheol left because he needed to do something really important. But after almost a year being friends with benefit, Jeonghan realized that Seungcheol left him on purpose.

At first, he thought he did something wrong—he never had the balls to ask Seungcheol, so he just assumed things. But eventually, he got used to waking up with empty space beside him and Seungcheol was nowhere to be seen. Even when Jeonghan still wide awake after sex, he would stay with him for a little while before slipping into his clothes, kissed Jeonghan's forehead, and then walked out of the room.

Jeonghan finally sat on the edge of the bed and reached for his boxer briefs. He put them on slowly because, _damn, i can't feel my legs._

When he walked out of his room, he found Jisoo on the couch, reading newspaper while sipping the freshly brewed Vietnamese coffee his mom sent him last week. Jeonghan chuckled, Jisoo really looked like a young CEO of a big company while in fact he was just a broke Management student who ate ramen for a week straight last month because he lost a bet against Soonyoung.

“Morning, Jisoo.”

Jisoo looked up and smile. “Morning, Han.” But then his eyes drifted to Jeonghan's naked chest. “Damn, that's a lot of hickeys. Can you even walk?”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes and plopped himself down on the couch. He reached for the remote and turned the TV on, searching for his morning cartoons.

“Seungcheol left in the morning.”

Jeonghan who was reaching for Jisoo's coffee stopped immediately. “What? I thought he left at midnight.”

“No, he left after i woke up. He even made you breakfast.”

“For real?”

“Yeah,” Jisoo sipped his coffee slowly. “Just toast with jams, though. You know he can't turn on the stove without burning something.”

Jeonghan smiled. He took the mug from Jisoo's hand and took a sip. “He almost set his house on fire after tempted to follow a chicken teriyaki recipe he found on Instagram.”

“He set your heart on fire, too.”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “Ugh, shut up Lee-Seokmin-Biggest-Fan.”

Jisoo slapped his arm with the newspaper. “Go and eat your breakfast.”

Like Jisoo said, it was just toast with strawberry jams, and mixed coffee that already turned cold. But Jeonghan smiled nonetheless.

 

  
**♥cheol and han♥ (2)**

_[09:11]_

  
**babyboy** : thx for the breakfast  
**babyboy** : ♥

  
But until Jeonghan finished eating, Seungcheol still hadn't replied the text. Jeonghan knew he was busy, but he felt an uncomfortable feeling in his heart. Something that he never felt before. Like he wasn't enough—wasn't perfect enough to make Seungcheol stay with him for a little longer.

He shook his head. _No, he loves me_ , he thought. But a small voice in the back of his head talked;

_Does he?_

 

 

**SEOJMIN AND THE BOYS (13)**

_[13:26]_

 

**[ _wonu_ has invited _jug_ to the chat!]**

**wonu** : im sorry he threatened me

 **jug** : lol i tried to threaten minghao but he threaten me back  
**jug** : ahh it feels so nice to back at this gay gc again

 **drugdealer** : not everyone in this group chat is gay

 **BOOty** : he's right mingyu is straight

 **puppygyu** : AHAHAHAHAHAHA WHAT A FUNNY JOKE  
**puppygyu** : AHAHAHAHA

 **gentleshua** : im bi tbh  
**gentleshua** : seungcheol too

 **chandelier** : me too

 **sunshine** : um i'm 200000% gay  
**sunshine** : girls are scary............

 **puppygyu** : hv u ever seen seok with girls  
**puppygyu** : hes so awkward

 **tainted** : hes awkward around anything with vagina

 **marshmellow** : LOL WTF  
**marshmellow** : ****

 **BOOty** : okay real talk  
**BOOty** : hansol was straight before he met me

 **jug** : FOR REAL?  
**jug** : whoa

 **drugdealer** : he's not lying lol  
**drugdealer** : girls are cool i guess  
**drugdealer** : but seungkwan made me turn the fuck away from them

 **BOOty** : im irresistible lol i know  
**BOOty** :  


**marshmellow** : i think i just threw up a little in my mouth

 **chandelier** : me too hyung

_[13:57]_

**tainted** : i need someone to save me from a sexual predator that is wen junhui

 **loveujihoon** : i have a weird feeling that i dont want to hear the rest of the story

 **tainted** : okay anyway BITCH  
**tainted** : he was rubbing my thigh in the middle of my lecture  
**tainted** : if i didnt stop him he might palming my CROTCH  
**tainted** : IN CLASS

 **BOOty** : why was he in your class

 **tainted** : EXACTLY

 **gentleshua** : ok thats funny  
  
**marshmellow** : i think i can imagine his stupid face that he thought was seductive

 **sunshine:** debatable  
**sunshine** : ive seen his seductive face n i felt seducted

 **jug** : see that minghao?  
**jug** : thats how u supposed to support ur bf

 **tainted** : WAIT WHAT  
**tainted** : CARE TO EXPLAIN LEE SEOKMIN????????  
**tainted** : DO U BY ANY CHANCE WAS FUCKING MY BOYFRIEND WHEN IM NOT AROUND??????????????

 **jug** : it would be me fucking him tbh

 **sunshine** : IVE SEEN HIM DANCING OKAY  
**sunshine** : and he has the best facial expression everytime he do a sexy move  
**sunshine** : and it would be ME fucking you hyung

 **loveujihoon** : seok we're bestie you should pick me as the best in anything

 **sunshine** : we're bestie thats why i cant focus on your sexiness bcs i know youre actually a dumb bitch

 **marshmellow** : i can relate to that

 **jun** : im taller i should be the one fucking u

 **sunshine** : yes by just 2cm  
**sunshine** : but hv u seen this thighs bitch  
**sunshine** :  


**gentleshua** : he right  
**gentleshua** : he's tall and thick  
**gentleshua** : admit ur defeat jun

 **BOOty** : seok is like a tall glass of thicc apricot juice

 **tainted** : thats right jun u should be the one bottoming

 **chandelier** : is it morally okay to talk about ur top bottoming for someone else????

 **marshmellow** : chan their relationship is weird  
**marshmellow** : we dont even know whether its morally okay or not to have a relationship like them

 **chandelier** : i spooked

 **jug** : hao u are my bf u should be supportive

 **tainted** : lmao no

 **loveujihoon** : no bf will be as supportive as my marshmellow

 **marshmellow** : don't call me that

 **BOOty** : ur user literally says marshmallow???

 **loveujihoon** : *marshmellow  
**loveujihoon** : bcs he's soft and secretly a sadboi™

 **marshmellow** : SHUT UP  
**marshmellow** : soonyoung changed it  
**marshmellow** : and i'm too lazy to change it back  
**marshmellow** : and NO im NOT SAD

 **chandelier** : u sure not bcs u lowkey like it????????

 **marshmellow** : oh lee chan, my pure and innocent dongsaeng  
**marshmellow** : can u please shut the fuck up  
**marshmellow** : ☆＼(^ω^＼)

 **BOOty** : i dont understand ur relationship either hyung  
**BOOty** : both of u r the exact opposites

 **gentleshua** : tru  
**gentleshua** : soonyoung is really clingy and touchy  
**gentleshua** : and jihoon would literally chop your fingers off if u touch his neck

 **marshmellow** : that tickles ok  
**marshmellow** : i hate it

 **sunshine** : but its cute tho  
**sunshine** : that they could bear with each other

 **babyboy** : my sons uwu

 **chandelier** : jeonghannie hyung i missed youu!!!  
**chandelier** : where hv u been hyung

 **babyboy** : chan is my favorite son its confirmed  
**babyboy** : and um i was taking a nap lmao

 **sunshine** : wht abt me :((

 **gentleshua** : you still my fav seok

 **sunshine** : :)))  
**sunshine** : love u hyung!!

 

 **♥jeonghan is so pretty♥ (2)**  
  
_[15:37]_

 **babyboy** : u good bro

 **gentleshua** : hyperventilating  
**gentleshua** : but good

 **babyboy** : lmao

 

  
**SEOJMIN AND THE BOYS (13)**  
  
_[15:31]_

 **gentleshua** : love u too seok :))

 

  
**BOOSEOKSOON'S HOUSE YO (3)**  
  
_[15:32]_

 **loveujihoon** : seungkwan  
**loveujihoon** : give me update abt seokmin's condition

 **BOOty** : he's still staring at his phone with a smile  
**BOOty** : a creepy smile if u ask me

 **loveujihoon** : u sure he's still breathing???

 **BOOty** : yea he starts hyperventilating

 

 **~yo seoksoo yo~ (2)**  
  
_[15:35]_

 **gentleshua** : lets watch movie tonight  
**gentleshua** : theres a new movie in theaters  
**gentleshua** : the trailer is great  
**gentleshua** : <https://youtu.be/_5PELxP8Udg>

**sunshine** : okay okay  
**sunshine** : i'll pick u up at 7??

 **gentleshua** : 7 is fine  
**gentleshua** : hey  
**gentleshua** : wanna match our outfit??

 **sunshine** : sure  
**sunshine** : what about blue

 **gentleshua** : i was thinking about light gray  
**gentleshua** : but blue is fine

 **sunshine** : alright. then light gray it is :)

 **gentleshua** : oh my god ahahah  
**gentleshua** : okayyy  
**gentleshua** : see ya:))

 **sunshine** : see ya:))

 

 **BOOSEOKSOON'S HOUSE YO (3)**  
  
_[15:35]_

 **BOOty** : seokmin just screamed and run around the house  
**BOOty** : who should I call  
**BOOty** : ambulance or police??

 **loveujihoon** : lol I'm coming home

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um so i made a [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/thirstycarat) acc lol hmu if u want to
> 
> and i hope u enjoy this chapter. i'll try to update asap :))


	8. Chapter 8

The weather was nice. The sky was clear and the air seemed less polluted than the other day. Maybe actually it was not—maybe it was because Seungcheol finally finished the commercial management group project that stressed him out for the last two weeks.

“You don't need to do this.”

Seungcheol looked up at Shin Nara and raised an eyebrow. “Do what?”

“You don't need to buy me lunch. We did the project together, you don't owe me anything,” she said.

“It's okay. It's just lunch.” Seungcheol smiled. “And honestly, i don't know what would i do if i didn't get paired up with you,” he said. “I hate the subject and the professor hates me. And i don't have many friends in that class. I don't know if i can make it through the semester.”

Nara laughed. “She really hates you because that one accident.”

“I know right.” Seungcheol sighed and took some French fries from Nara's plate. “I can't believe she won't forgive me because i was late on the first day.”

“You slammed the door open and she was so shocked she cursed in front of her student, on the first day, and they were laughing so hard. Of course she would be mad at you.” Nara smiled, recalling that day when she first seen Seungcheol.

“It's not my fault that she swears like a sailor!” Seungcheol said in defense. “And i was late with Jisoo! But she only hates me.”

Nara laughed again and Seungcheol noticed how it was breathy and basically just different pitches of _ha ha ha_ —it sounded like Jeonghan's laugh.

After that, his phone lit up on the table.

  
_INCOMING CALL_  
**_Jeonghannie♥_ **

  
Seungcheol flipped his phone immediately before Nara could notice. He was glad he had put it on mute.

Seungcheol was totally aware that he left Jeonghan on read. But he has a reason. It was a big day because he had to prepare for the presentation of the project he worked in for two weeks. And he needed to focus. He simply forgot to reply the texts because he got too distracted with his presentation. And if he answered the call, Jeonghan will nag at him and Seungcheol wasn't exactly in the mood to hear them. But he felt bad for ignoring the call.

“So, do you want something else?” Seungcheol asked, tried not to think about Jeonghan so he doesn't feel more guilty.

“No, thanks,” Nara smiled, eating the last bite of her beef burger. “I'm good.”

“Do you want more french fries?”

“No, Seungcheol, i'm grateful enough that you would treat me for something that i didn't really do.” She smiled—pink lips curved and her eyes looked like a crescent moon.

Seungcheol can't help but smiled too.

“I'm buying you more French fries. You can't say no.” Seungcheol got up to order.

“Hey.” Nara pulled Seungcheol's sweater before he walked to the counter. “Can i get milkshake instead?” She looked up at Seungcheol and pouted a little bit.

Seungcheol chuckled. “I'm buying you both.”

 

 

  
_CALLING_  
_**♥daddy** _

 

“Is that your real dad or Seungcheol?”

Jeonghan looked up at Wonwoo who was staring at Jeonghan's phone screen.

“That's Seungcheol,” Wonwoo finally said, and that wasn't a question. “You really saved him as Daddy in your contact and not Cheol like you used to. Unbelievable.”

“Yes. That's Seungcheol.” Jeonghan admitted as he laid his head down on the library desk. “And he didn't answer my calls and texts.”

“Maybe he's busy. Last night he told me he has presentation today.” Wonwoo flipped a page of the book on his hands.

“Does the presentation took him all day long?” Jeonghan asked him in whiny tone.

“Maybe he has more than one presentation today.”

Jeonghan huffed—for the twenty-third time since he stepped into the library an hour ago. “Do you think i'm being too clingy?”

Wonwoo lowered his book down to looked at Jeonghan. “You _are_ clingy. That's like your middle name.” Everyone knew that Jeonghan was clingy and demanded attention 24/7.

Jeonghan huffed again.

“Hey, Wonwoo-hyung.” Mingyu placed his bag on the desk and sat down beside Jeonghan. “Hey, Jeonghan-hyung.”

“Mingyu, am i clingy?” Jeonghan threw him a question before he could adjust his seat.

Mingyu stared blankly at him, confused with the sudden question. “Huh?”

“Am i clingy?” Jeonghan repeated the question.

Mingyu turned at Wonwoo, clearly asking for help. Wonwoo pretended he didn't see Mingyu's pleading eyes and went back to his book.

“Uh,” Mingyu rubbed the back of his neck. “Um, yes?”

“I knew it,” Jeonghan said, covering his face with both hands. “I fucking knew it.”

“Stop being so dramatic.” Wonwoo rolled his eyes. Mingyu just stared at them, compeletely clueless.

“I'm too clingy, that's why he hates me sometimes.” Jeonghan laid back on his chair. “Because why the fuck i keep demanding attention when we're just _friends_.”

“You're demanding attention at _everyone_ , Hyung. Not just him.” Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “Shut up. He just haven't answered your texts for half a day. Not blocking you or whatever.”

“He's probably busy,” Mingyu said, trying to make things better though he still doesn't know what was happening.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes for the sixth time for the last ten minutes and turned to Mingyu. “You said you need my help?”

Mingyu smiled and pulled his notebook out from his back. He flipped the page and pointed at one page full of messily written questions. “My professor was explaining the topic earlier but i have some questions and some parts that i don't understand.”

“Why don't you just ask your professor?” Jeonghan asked him.

“I did, but i still don't understand,” Mingyu sighed at the words he wrote. But then he smiled at Wonwoo. “Besides, Wonwoo-hyung is good at explaining things.”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes when he saw Wonwoo bite his lower lip to prevent himself from smiling. “Whipped,” he muttered under his breath and took a glance at his phone.

Still no notification.

He briefly considered calling Seungcheol for the fifth time but then decided not to. _You can't expect anything from him_ , he told himself.

 

An idea popped up in his mind.

Jeonghan suddenly stood up quickly, chair scraped annoyingly loud in the process. He looked at Wonwoo and Mingyu with a serious look. “You know what am i gonna do?”

Wonwoo doesn't even want to answer. Mingyu just raised his right eyebrow.

“I'm going to ignore him too,” Jeonghan smirked. He took his hair tie from his wrist and tied his hair into a bun.

He slung the bag over his shoulder and blew a kiss. “Bye losers, i have places to go.”

 

  
**SEOJMIN AND THE BOYS (13)**

_[14:19]_

 

 **babyboy** : does anyone want to eat fried chicken and get drunk

 **marshmellow** : jeonghan it's 2 pm

 **BOOty** : PUT YOUR HANDS UP PUT YOUR HANDS UP  
**BOOty** : P-P-P-P-PUT

 **sunshine** : adtoy > hands up

 **gentleshua** : come back when you hear this song > every 2pm song

 **sunshine** : well i cant argue with you :)

 **drugdealer** : thats a whole new level of whipped

 **tainted** : you should see your face when you look at seungkwan  
**tainted** : now thats what we call whipped

 **drugdealer** : not my fault hes pretty

 **BOOty** :  


 

 **babyboy** : okay so  
**babyboy** : chicken and soju??  
**babyboy** : anyone???

 **daddy** : jeonghan you can't drink soju at this hour

 **babyboy** : well i can bcs im an adult and i can do whatever i fucking want  
**babyboy** : now whos with me

 **daddy** : jeonghan  
**daddy** : no

 **babyboy** : jeonghan yes

 

  
**angel n devil (2)**

_[14:32]_

 

 **marshmellow** : well i kinda wanna get drunk but seungcheol seems mad on the gc so i decide to chat you  
**marshmellow** : and also it's like too early for soju???  
**marshmellow** : but the project im working on is so fucking stressing

 **babyboy** : cmon hoon

 **marshmellow** : i'll ask soonyoung whether he let me or not

 **babyboy** : pussy

 **marshmellow** : thats called respecting your partner's opinion

 **babyboy** : thats called pussy

 **marshmellow** : whatever bitch  
**marshmellow** : he said i can but not really drunk  
**marshmellow** : damn i love him  
**marshmellow** : deal?

  
_INCOMING CALL_  
**_♥daddy_**

 

Jeonghan pressed the red button.

 

**angel n devil (2)**

_[14:48]_

**babyboy** : deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dramama ramama ramama hey


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> college is a bitch i hope you understand

Jeonghan pressed the number of his floor and the elevator door closed. He leaned on the elevator wall, the cold metal pressed against his hot skin.

It was only six in the evening and he already tipsy.

Soonyoung picked them up from Jihoon's studio half an hour ago. There were three cans of beer left, but Jihoon promised Soonyoung he won't drink too much, and he kept the promise. Jeonghan didn't promise anything to anybody, so he finished them all in the back seat of Soonyoung's car while watching Jihoon and Soonyoung acting like a gross old couple.

He regretted his decisions; for drinking all those beers and got into the car with those idiots.

He unlocked the door and pushed the door open. The light was on, so he thought Jisoo was home. He took off his shoes and just left them in the doorway—he'll move it when Jisoo yelled at him.

But he didn't find Jisoo—instead his eyes caught a view of someone he knew very well. Those dark hair, dark eyes, pale skin, and full lips.

“Jisoo just left to borrow a book from the library,” Seungcheol explained before Jeonghan asked.

Jeonghan just rolled his eyes and turned around. He carelessly slipped into his shoes and slammed the door open.

“Jeonghan, wait!”

Jeonghan ignored the sound of Seungcheol's steps until a strong grip on his wrist stopped him. Seungcheol pushed him to the wall and gripped his arms tightly.

Jeonghan gathered his courage and looked back at Seungcheol. He expected a death glare with hardened jaw, but he found a puppy eyes and pouty lips instead.

Seungcheol let out a really deep sigh. “I'm sorry for ignoring your texts,” he said.

Jeonghan didn't reply. He just stared into Seungcheol's eyes and took a deep breath. The older carefully placed his hands on his hips and stepped closer when Jeonghan didn't refuse.

“Do i have the chance to explain?” he asked. Jeonghan didn't reply but Seungcheol took it as a yes.

“I was too busy studying last night. I have to make sure i remember everything so that my presentation can run smoothly. I've read your texts, but decided to reply them later,” Seungcheol said. “And i ignored your call because i knew that if i answered you would whine at me because that's all you can do, my little whiny baby.” Seungcheol smiled as he firmly gripped Jeonghan's hips and picked him up. Jeonghan rolled his eyes as he chuckled, but his legs and arms wrapped around Seungcheol naturally.

“The professor gave me an A for the presentation. So i decided to treat my partner lunch because she did more work than me. I really forgot to reply your texts,” Seungcheol said. “I shouldn't have done that. I should've texted you and tell you i'll be busy instead of just disappearing. I'm sorry for making you worried.”

Jeonghan smiled eventually. It was ridiculous how fast he gave in. He wrapped his arms around Seungcheol tighter and pulled him impossibly close. “I'm sorry too.”

“I almost lose my mind when you said you'll drink and then ignored all my calls. You're so clumsy when you're drunk. I'm so fucking worried.” Seungcheol stared at him and Jeonghan might be wrong, but he saw a glint of love in those beautiful brown eyes.

Jeonghan cupped Seungcheol's face and kissed him slowly.

He tasted like alcohol, and somehow that made Seungcheol felt dizzy. He deepened the kiss without thinking much and closed his eyes.

Jeonghan kissed Seungcheol's neck and bit the skin there—hard enough to left a red mark. Seungcheol hissed loudly.

“We're in the hallway,” he whispered and Jeonghan kissed the part he had just bitten. “Then take me to the bed,” the younger smiled too innocently.

He quickly walked back to the apartment and slammed the door closed with his bare foot. Jeonghan shook his feet and his shoes slipped off and fell at the living room.

Jisoo could yell at him later.

Seungcheol skillfully locked Jeonghan's door with one hand as if he had done it so many times—which was true.

He put Jeonghan gently on the bed and pulled away. The long haired male was staring up at him with adorable smile and sparkling eyes.

“You're so beautiful,” Seungcheol whispered, caressing Jeonghan's cheek.

Jeonghan closed his eyes and felt himself melt to the touch. “Kiss me again, please?”

Seungcheol took Jeonghan's hand in his and laced their fingers together. He inched closer and kissed Jeonghan again—much more gentle.

 

**♥cheol & han♥ (2)**

_[00:34]_

**daddy** : never  
**daddy** : never ignore me like that again

 **babyboy** : okay  
**babyboy** : now go to sleep you big puppy

 **daddy** : night han

 **babyboy** : goodnight cheol  
**babyboy** : see you tomorrow

 

  
**SEOJMIN AND THE BOYS (13)**

_[14:25]_

**chandelier** : okay so  
**chandelier** : i've been thinking  
**chandelier** : we haven't really gathered in one place yet  
**chandelier** : i mean i've already met all of you  
**chandelier** : and you've met each other  
**chandelier** : but like we haven't really 'met' yet  
**chandelier** : all 13 of us

 **babyboy** : sweetie  
**babyboy** : aren't you supposed be in dance history right now?

 **chandelier** : the class dismissed early

 **drugdealer** : wow he has come to the point that he know chan's schedule

 **babyboy** : and if i'm not mistaken  
**babyboy** : you should be in social psychology

 **drugdealer** : oops

 **BOOty** : wow the real mom of the group

 **puppygyu** : i got what u mean chan  
**puppygyu** : i just have met y'all separatedly

 **tainted** : especially wonwoo  
**tainted** : u ~meet~ him so much

 **loveujihoon** : wow tea

 **puppygyu** : i thought we are best friends

 **tainted** : the feeling is not mutual

 **sunshine** : we should do something this weekend tho

 **marshmellow** : what about we go to the club downtown and get drunk

 **babyboy** : i wont let my baby drink alcohol thx

 **jug** : thats funny bcs it came from someone with babyboy as their username

 **tainted** : no jun its not funny your jokes sucks

 **wonu** :  


**jug** : wow i feel loved hao???

 **gentleshua** : how abt a sleepover??

 **jug** : sounds like an elementary school girl idea

 **daddy** : sounds so soft

 **babyboy** : this is joshua we're talking about  
**babyboy** : all he could think about is softness

 **gentleshua** : thx han

 **babyboy** : actually not really but i'm a supportive bff so i should make him look flawless though its just bullshit

 **daddy** : he looks soft but he lowkey enjoys tentacles hentai though he won't admit it

 **gentleshua** :  


**sunshine** : i'll pretend i didn't read that

 **wonu** : me too

 **chandelier** : sleepover sounds nice  
**chandelier** : i mean we could just lay down and eating something and watching movies

 **BOOty** : or gossiping

 **marshmellow** : that sounds so good  
**marshmellow** : lying down sounds good

 **loveujihoon** : hey that means i can cuddle jihoon in front of you all  
**loveujihoon** : im in  
  
**marshmellow** : not gonna happen, kwon.

 **loveujihoon** : lol just wait, lee.

 **wonu** : tomorrow?

 **daddy** : yeah  
**daddy** : y'all losers doesn't have plan right  
**daddy** : those who can't make it better speak now

 **gentleshua** : actually i'm thinking about watching anime all day tomorrow lol

 **puppygyu** : i have plan  
**puppygyu** : but i can cancel it

 **jug** : wow we're touched gyu  
**jug** : also me n minghao are in

 **wonu** : me too

 **chandelier** : me three

 **marshmellow** : i have to finish this song in three days..........  
**marshmellow** : but i'll still come no way in hell i'll let you bitches have fun without me

 **BOOty** : i'm in

 **drugdealer** : if kwani go then noni will too

 **tainted** : disgusting

 **puppygyu** : you said that like you and jun are not disgusting

 **babyboy** : okay so sleepover  
**babyboy** : where?

 **sunshine** : what about our house?

 **loveujihoon** : yeah it's the biggest

 **BOOty** : bitch there are so many blankets in this house  
**BOOty** : LETS DO THIS

 **chandelier** : the blankets better be SOFT

 **BOOty** : THEY ARE

 **chandelier** : GOOD

 **jun** : do i need to bring beers

 **puppygyu** : ugh yes please

 **babyboy** : no  
**babyboy** : there's baby here

 **chandelier** : i'm technically legal to drink

 **babyboy** : you're technically my baby

 **chandelier** : i'm 19

 **daddy** : let him be, han

 **babyboy** : :(

 **daddy** : he's responsible enough to not hurt himself

 **babyboy** : :(((((

 **chandelier** : i'll just drink one (1) can of beer

 **babyboy** : [sigh deeply] okay

 **BOOty** : dramatic bitch

 **babyboy** : you're more of a drama queen than me seungkwan shut up

 **drugdealer** : he's not wrong

 **BOOty** : i just asked for supportive boyfriend but i got you instead what a j0ke

 

 

 

 

**SEOJMIN AND THE BOYS (13)**

_[20:35]_

 

 **sunshine** : jisoo and jeonghan just arrived  
**sunshine** : where are the rest of you bitches

 **chandelier** : me n hansol are on the way

 **jug** : the pussycat boys will be there in 5 minutes

 **tainted** : you said that to me 5 minutes ago in our pc  
**tainted** : i've been waiting 10 minutes here

 **jug** : can't wait to see your boyfriend, hao?

 **puppygyu** : he just threw his phone to the couch  
**puppygyu** : lmao

 **jug** : that brat  
**jug** : open the door hoes we're already here

  
Soonyoung opened the door and Jihoon quickly tiptoed to kiss him. “Hey, Babe,” he smiled to the kiss.

“Where's my boyfriend? I want to kiss him too.” Junhui walked pass them and called Minghao's name. Minghao shouted a _fuck off_ from Seungkwan's bedroom.

“Hey, Han,” Seungcheol said. Jeonghan who was sitting on the couch smiled at him. “Come here,” he said, patting the place beside him.

Wonwoo walked straight to the kitchen to put the beers and food they brought in the dining table. He just sat there, pouring the shrimp crackers to a big bowl.

“Hey.”

Wonwoo looked up and smiled when he found out who was sitting beside him. “Hey.”

Mingyu wanted to scream at how adorable he looked. He was wearing a baby blue hoodie and dark gray track pants. And even though they meet almost everyday, Mingyu loved it when Wonwoo wore his glasses, although he wears it most of the time and they meet almost everyday. He looked cute with glasses on—or maybe Wonwoo would look cute no matter what.

“You look adorable,” Mingyu finally said, unable to held it back anymore.

  
Wonwoo smiled. “Thanks. You look cute yourself,” he said, nodding to the Pikachu printed on Mingyu's shirt.

“Okay, first of all, my sister bought me this,” Mingyu trying to explain and Wonwoo giggled. He fucking _giggled_.

Mingyu nearly lose his mind.

“Don't worry. It's cute,” Wonwoo said. Mingyu smiled and thought he won't admit it, he thought he was blushing a little bit.

“Where's the beer?” Jisoo suddenly walked in to the kitchen and took a pack of beer with him. “You two better help me.”

Mingyu took the other two pack and Wonwoo picked up the big bowl of shrimp crackers. “Where's Chan and Hansol?” Mingyu asked.

“They just arrived,” Jisoo said. He waited until Seungcheol and Hansol moved the table and couches so there would be more room in front of the TV.

Wonwoo set the bowl on that table, followed by Mingyu and Jisoo. Jeonghan took out the chicken he had bought earlier and placed it in the table as well.

The smell of spicy fried chicken made all of them shouted various 'woah'.

“Let's just eat this first and watch something,” Seungcheol suggested.

“Black Panther!” Jihoon shouted.

“Wakanda forever!” Chan shouted back. They crossed their arms in front of their chests and then high-fived.

Jeonghan had seen the movie twice, and he didn't really like it. But his friends loved the movie and he won't ruin their happiness.

They sat wherever they can as Seungkwan put the DVD in the player. Seungcheol who was sitting on the couch beside Jisoo and Wonwoo pulled Jeonghan up from the floor.

“C'mere,” he said, setting him on his lap.

Junhui rolled his eyes at that. “Minghao, let's cuddle too,” he said as he moved to the other couch and sat beside Minghao who scooted closer to Mingyu in attempt to stay away from junhui.

“You don't like this movie.”

The whisper on his right ear made Jeonghan stopped laughing at Junhui. He turned around to look at Seungcheol. “Hm?”

“You don't like Black Panther.” Seungcheol whispered again. He nuzzled his nose to Jeonghan's neck, inhaling the sweetness of his avocado scented shampoo.

”Yeah,” Jeonghan relaxed to Seungcheol's chest. “But Chan do. And Jihoon too. And Hansol too though he won't admit it.”

“That's not enough reason.”

“And because you do too.” Jeonghan smiled. 

 

Seungcheol stared at Jeonghan for a brief second, admiring how his eyes are bright and how his hair framed his face beautifully. Seungcheol smiled eventually.

 

The movie started and they began to eat their chicken. Junhui just bought three six-pack beer so they won't get drunk. Seungkwan ended up giving his half empty can to Hansol because he was a pussy with low alcohol tolerance and the beer already made him dizzy. Chan, being a tough little guy he was, decided to finished two cans of beers to show Seungkwan who's the baby now.

Seungcheol had to held Jeonghan back from stopping Chan drinking the beers.

When the movie ended, Jihoon was practically cuddled in Soonyoung's chest. Both of them sat on the floor, and somehow Jihoon found a way to sat between Soonyoung's legs with the older's arms wrapped tightly around his small figure.

“Remember when i said i'll cuddle you in front of them?” Soonyoung asked.

Jihoon shifted his position and nodded. “You win.”

“I win.”

Jihoon grinned and turned around, he pressed his cheek on Soonyoung's chest. “Losing never felt so good.”

“Okay, kids, let's clean up and brush your teeth,” Jeonghan said, got up from Seungcheol's lap to pick up the empty cans on the floor.

“I forgot my toothbrush,” Mingyu huffed after spending a good amount of time searching through his tote bag.

“There are lots of new toothbrush on the drawer in the kitchen counter. Beside the one where i usually put spoons and stuff,” Seokmin said when he returned from his room with pillows and blankets.

“Why do you have so many toothbrush?” Junhui asked.

Seokmin shrugged. “Just because.”

When Minghao finished sweeping the floor, Hansol put the folding foam mattresses in front of the TV. Chan set the pillows and blankets and then sat back down on the couch.

“This couch is mine. I don't want to sleep beside cuddling couples,” Chan announced. “That make me feels like a sad single person.”

“No way.” Jeonghan sat on the mattress and pulled Chan with him. “You're cuddling with me.” He moved around to find the comfortable position and pulled Chan again.

“I don't want to,” Chan whined, though he already hugging Jeonghan's waist and placed his head on Jeonghan's chest.

Jeonghan actually wanted to cuddle with Seungcheol or just sleeping beside him. But if Seungcheol always refused to sleep next to him since the beginning of their relationship, then he must have his reasons so Jeonghan won't force him and make him uncomfortable.

Seungcheol laid down beside Chan. Jeonghan tried to ignore him and busied himself rubbing Chan's back.

Seokmin and Mingyu are the last ones finished brushing their teeth—because Mingyu choked on the foam and Seokmin spent 2 minutes laughing at him. When they returned to the living room, everyone was arguing whether they should watch another movie or not.

“Let's just play some music and sleep,” Jihoon suggested.

Hansol who was laying beside Seungkwan suddenly sat up. “Can i play my Spotify playlist?”

“No, Hansol, your playlist sucks,” Minghao answered from the couch. Junhui who had his arms around Minghao laughed loudly.

“Let's just watch something,” Seokmin said. “And by the way, where should i sleep?” he asked when he realised that Mingyu has been lying down beside Hansol and left no space on the matress.

“In the couch,” Jeonghan answered. “Both of you will fit in there.”

Jisoo looked up at him with blanket covering his body up to his neck. His eyes widened at Jeonghan's words. “Well,i can move to the mattress if this is too—”

He didn't even finish his sentence because Seokmin already slipped underneath the pink floral blanke without a sound.

“I love playing matchmaker,” Jeonghan whispered to Chan. They both giggled.

“Okay, back to the issue at hand,” Soonyoung said. “What movie we should play?”

“What about To The Boys I've Loved Before?” Seungkwan suggested.

“Too straight for me,” Junhui answered. They laughed.

“Love, Simon?” Jeonghan said.

“I've read the book,” Wonwoo replied. “It's better than the movie, in my opinion.”

Jisoo shifted his position and his head somehow ended up on Seokmin's shoulder. “Call Me by Your Name?”

All of them groaned.

“Please, no.” Soonyoung said. “I'm not in the mood to cry like a little bitch.”

“I haven't move on from the ending.” Seungkwan wiped his invisible tear dramatically and Mingyu fake-sobbed loudly.

“Alex Strangelove?” Seungcheol asked.

None of them answering.

“Alex Strangelove it is,” Seungcheol said after a brief moment.

Jisoo shifted a little bit on his place. There wasn't much space left between him and Seokmin. The younger might felt uncomfortable having Jisoo pressed up against side.

“Why do you keep moving so much?” Seokmin finally asked after Soonyoung played the movie. “Are you uncomfortable?”

“No—no, i'm alright,” Jisoo answered quickly. “It's okay.”

“Do you want to cuddle?” The younger asked and Jisoo's face washed blank with confusion. “Wait, what?”

Seokmin turned around and pulled the shorter male closer. “Come here,” he whispered. The space between them soon disappeared, and Jisoo hoped Seokmin won't feel his heart pounding inside his chest.

 _This is awkward_ , he thought, but somehow it felt nice. He was aware that moment like this may not happen twice, so he tried so hard to gather all his courage and finally moving closer.

Jisoo laid his head on top of Seokmin's chest. It felt warm, and Jisoo didn't realize he was cold. He could smell the faint scent of something fruity and fabric softener. If happiness has a smell, surely it smells like Seokmin.

He closed his eyes and sighed when Seokmin moved his hand to rubbed his head.

“Have you watched this movie?” Seokmin whispered.

Jisoo nodded. “Twice.”

“Me too.”

He looked up and found that Seokmin's face was so close. “Should we just sleep then?”

Seokmin smiled and wrapped his other hand on Jisoo's waist. “Good night, hyung.”

“Good night, Seok. Sleep well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seoksoo is coming!!


	10. Chapter 10

Wonwoo woke up with a warm chest and strong arm hugging his delicate figure. He yawned, unable to move because the said arm practically caged him.

Mingyu's. It was Mingyu's arm.

Wonwoo's eyes widened in shock. _What the fuck?_ He was one hundred percent sure he slept with Seungkwan and Hansol between them. He remembered how he kicked Seungkwan because he kept pulling the blanket.

 _Unless the couple is already awake and one of them scooted closer and then accidentally cuddling_ —the small part of his brain told him. _Accidentally. That's the keyword_ , he thought, accidentally _cuddling._

He looked around to see what time it was, but he left his glasses on the TV desk before sleeping last night. There are two things he knew;

  
1\. It's already morning because the birds are chirping outside  
2\. It's not 11 A.M yet because Jihoon and Soonyoung are still asleep—hugging each other under the blankets.

  
Wonwoo yawned again.

He tried to slip out from Mingyu's hug slowly. He saw the taller's eyebrows furrowed, but fortunately he didn't wake up. Wonwoo let out a small sigh.

“What time is it?”

Wonwoo startled and turned his head quickly. He saw Jeonghan stretching his body while yawning in the process.

“Maybe 9 or 10 A.M,” he answered as he sat up.

“Where's Seungcheol?” Jeonghan asked.

“I don't know, maybe he got up first.” Wonwoo yawned and stood up, leaving a pouty Jeonghan behind.

 _He always left me before i wake up_ , the long haired male thought. He stood up and walked behind Wonwoo with the blanket still draped over his shoulders.

“Good morning, Jeon Wonwoo.” Junhui smiled at Wonwoo when the two of them entering the kitchen. Wonwoo stared at him, eyebrows furrowed and eyes squinted in suspicion. Nothing good will happen when Junhui is being _nice._

“Had a wonderful night? I'm pretty sure the blanket felt warmer than it should be.”

Wonwoo's eyes widened in panic when he realized what Junhui meant. “Junhui, i swear to God—”

“Chill, baby. All of us in this kitchen have witnessed the sweet moment.” Junhui smiled. “I've snapped few cute pics for the kids as well.” He sipped his coffee noisily.

“Fuck you.” Wonwoo rolled his eyes. He sat down beside Jeonghan who still had his blanket covering his body.

“You cold?” Seungcheol asked and reached for Jeonghan's hand. Jeonghan's fingertips felt cold against his palm. “I'll make you a cup of tea.” Seungcheol stood up and Jeonghan just smiled at him.

Seokmin turned off the stove and took his apron off. Jisoo who was beside him all the time—doing nothing except adding the salt and pepper—quickly brought him a big bowl to put the kimchi fried rice.

“Look at them,” Seungkwan whispered to Junhui. “Cooking breakfast together. So domestic.”

Junhui laughed.“They've been pining over each other for a year now. I don't know why they haven't confessed their feelings to each other.”

“My favorite dongsaeng, my ass.” Minghao joined the conversation. “When will they realized that their feelings towards each other aren't platonic.”

“Why Junhui is always gossiping.” Seungcheol rolled his eyes as he put a cup of warm jasmine tea in front of Jeonghan. He just smiled when the younger muttered a small 'thanks'.

“I'm not gossiping, i'm distributing the news.” Junhui said. Seungcheol and Jeonghan rolled his eyes together.

Seokmin and Jisoo put the bowl and plates on the dining table. “Let's eat.” Jisoo said.

“Should i wake up the hyungs?” Chan said. Minghao nodded and ruffled his hair. “Yeah, wake them up.”

Chan ran to the living room when Jeonghan put a plate of kimchi fried rice in front of Seungcheol before taking for himself.

“Look at our parents being cute as shit,” Hansol said. “Dad makes tea for mom and mom prepares the breakfast for dad.”

Seungcheol grinned at him. “When were us not cute?” Seungcheol pulled Jeonghan closer and rubbed the younger's hair.

“Why do i have to witness that,” Jihoon groaned loudly as he stepped in, a sleepy Soonyoung trailed behind him, and an even sleepier Mingyu behind them.

“I'll make it worse for you,” Seungcheol said, and then he pulled Jeonghan until the long haired male was sitting on his lap. Jeonghan let out a really _manly_ squeak and his body tensed when he felt Seungcheol's chest against his back.

 _Oh, shit_ , he thought.

The rest of them were fake-gagging, and he clearly heard Hansol shouted, “Why are we so gay?”

Seungcheol loved how Jeonghan smelled like baby cologne and something else, _something Jeonghan._ “You're warm,” he said, smiling to the crook of the younger's neck.  
  
“You're embarrassing,” Jeonghan replied.

Jihoon, despite being the one who against their skinship, sat beside Jeonghan and Seungcheol. With thirteen of them in the room, there weren't so much space left. There were only six chairs on the dining table—Seungcheol and Jeonghan, Junhui, Minghao, Hansol, Seungkwan, and Jihoon. Mingyu and Wonwoo had to sit at the chairs on the other side of the room—but they didn't mind, really—and the rest of them were sitting on the kitchen bar.

The breakfast went pretty well, unless the countless time Jeonghan shouted to Chan to eat the vegetables on his food and Hansol accidentally spilled his water, everything was alright.

Minghao and Seungkwan were starting to clean up when Seungcheol's phone goes off. “Sorry, i really need to pick this up,” he said to no one in particular.

Jeonghan removed the blanket from his body and handed it to Chan. “Clean up the living room, okay?” he asked him. The younger grinned and nodded.

He tied his hair up in a loose, messy bun, then wore the dishwashing gloves and apron. He put the bowl on the sink with the other plates, turned the tap on, and took a deep breath—readying himself for the fresh smell of soap.

“Hannie,” Seungcheol called out and Jeonghan turned around. “Hm?”

Seungcheol rubbed Jeonghan's cheek. “I really need to go now,” he said. Jeonghan frowned and pouted at him. “It's Sunday, Cheol.”

“I know,” he tucked a strand of hair that fell from Jeonghan's bun behind his ear. “But this is important.”

“You haven't taken a bath yet.”

“I've washed my face and brushed my teeth before you wake up,” he smiled. “I'll text you later. Okay, Peachy?”

Jeonghan half heartedly smiled. “I'll walk you to the door,” he said, already turning off the tap and removed the gloves.

“Dude, you're leaving?” Junhui asked when he saw Seungcheol packing his things. He was sitting on the couch with Minghao—more like he was sitting on the couch and Minghao was sitting on him.

Seungcheol nodded. “Yeah, my friend just called.”

“Can you stay for Tangled?” Chan asked, tugging Seungcheol's hoodie. He looked at him with his puppy eyes and pout.

“We've watched that thirteen times, Chan,“ Seungcheol ruffled Chan's hair. “Oh, i bought pudding last night. There's a cherry flavored one for you. Take it before Seungkwan steal it.” He pushed Chan to the kitchen.

“He said he's a grown man last night and now he's running for pudding,” Jeonghan said, chuckled lightly.

“You're the one who always call him baby.” Seungcheol cocked his eyebrows up and one side of his mouth rose into a grin.

“He is my baby,” Jeonghan said as he placed his hand on his hips.

“You mean _our_ baby,” Seungcheol corrected.

Jeonghan blinked twice, shocked to hear what Seungcheol had said. But then he huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, he's everyone's baby.” _He meant all twelve of us, Jeonghan, not just you and him._

Jeonghan opened the door and watched as Seungcheol tied his shoelaces. “Take care, okay?”

Seungcheol smiled and pinched Jeonghan's cheeks. “Yes, Princess,” he said. “I'll go now. Bye, Hannie.”

Jeonghan nodded, “See you later, Cheol.” He waved and leaned on the doorframe, watching Seungcheol's car left.

He brushed his hair back and sighed. He thought he could spend a nice Sunday morning with Seungcheol, but he was wrong.

“Hyung, let's eat the pudding together!” Chan called out from the living room. “I'll let you have one bite of mine!”

Jeonghan just let out a small “Yeah.”. He wasn't really sure if Chan heard him or not, but he said nothing more

He just stood there, looking at the sky and noticed how it was clear and blue. The wind blew, it was cold and nice and Jeonghan unconsciously took a deep breath.

But the throb on his chest was too painful to ignore.

 

 

  
Seungcheol pushed the cafe's door and walked in. It was a chilly morning, and he thought people would rather stay at home than go out for breakfast. But surprisingly, the cafe was quite full.

“Seungcheol!”

He turned around and spotted Nara who was sitting at the very back of the cafe. Seungcheol quickly approached her.

“Morning,” she said.

“Morning,” he smiled.

Nara looked adorable in her yellow sweater. She wasn't wearing make up, but her lips are pinkish and she was blushing—either by the cold or the fact that a morning version of Choi Seungcheol was sitting in front of her. “You invited me to come here for pancakes, but suddenly i want corn soup so i ordered that. But i ordered the pancakes for you.”

Seungcheol was full because he ate the kimchi fried rice earlier, but he thought there was a room for pancakes. He propped his chin and tilted his head, looking straight at Nara with his adorable puppy eyes. An idea popped into his head.

“Nara, let's go to Han River after this.”

 

 

  
**SEOJMIN AND THE BOYS _(13)_**  
_[15:32]_

  
**gentleshua** : i left my charger in the living room  
**gentleshua** : :((

 **sunshine** : i'll bring it to ur apartement tnight

 **gentleshua** : thx :))

 **babyboy** : pfft whipped

 **loveujihoon** : jihoon left his toothbrush  
**loveujihoon** : he took mine instead

 **jug** : wow ur relationship has reached the point where you exchange toothbrushes  
**jug** : u should marry asap

 **marshmellow** : its the same color and brand  
**marshmellow** : dont blame me if it got mixed up

 **chandelier** : people usually wear couple shirt or couple ring  
**chandelier** : or couple shoes  
**chandelier** : but soon and hoonie hyung has a couple toothbrush

 **wonu** : #goals

 **jug** : won ur username is lame

 **wonu** : said someone with ~jug~ as his username  
**wonu** :

 

**_jug_ has changed their username to _sugardaddy._**

**_sugardaddy_ has changed _wonu'_ s username to _WONWORM._**

 

 **WONWORM** : i fucking hate you

 

**_WONWORM_ has changed their username to _wonu._**

**_sugardaddy_ has changed _wonu_ 's username to _WONWORM._**

**_WONWORM_ has changed their username to _wonu._**

**_sugardaddy_ has changed _wonu'_ s username to _WONWORM._**

 

 **WONWORM** : let me live

 **sugardaddy** : never

 **tainted** : if junhui is sugar daddy i expect to get at least $1000 in my bank account right now

**_sugardaddy_ has changed their username to _notsugardaddy._**

**notsugardaddy** : i'm not a sugar daddy anymore hao u lost ur chance

 **tainted** : pls remind me why am i dating this trash again

 **puppygyu** : bcs that trash is always fuck you so rough you need me to help you get the cereal from the kitchen counter

 **notsugardaddy** : gyu  
**notsugardaddy** : you're my new best friend dude  
**notsugardaddy** : the rest of you are fake bitches

 **puppygyu** : thanks but i don't want someone who STOLE MY CHOCOLATE PUDDING to be my best friend

 **notsugardaddy** : DUDE U LEFT UR PUDDING IN THE LIVING ROOM DON'T BLAME ME IF I ATE IT??????

 **puppygyu** : i left it there because i went to THE BATHROOM and its just for like TWO MINUTES

 **notsugardaddy** : I SAID I WAS SORRY  
**notsugardaddy** : I GAVE YOU THE STRAWBERRY PUDDING

 **puppygyu** : BUT I WANTED THE CHOCOLATE ONE

 **WONWORM** : junhui is a food stealer gyu  
**WONWORM** : last week he stole my oreos  
**WONWORM** : it was THIN OREOS  
**WONWORM** : AND HE ATE ALL OF THEM

 **notsugardaddy** : I BOUGHT YOU ANOTHER PACK

 **WONWORM** : YOU BOUGHT ME REGULAR OREOS NOT THE THIN ONE  
**WONWORM** : BITCH I HAVE A WHOLE BOOK CALLED 'FOOD STOLEN BY JUNHUI"

 **notsugardaddy** : wonwow i'm so tempted to LEAK YOUR PHOTOS FROM LAST NIGHT

 **WONWORM** : TRY ME BITCH I WILL CUT A HOLE IN EVERY SHIRT YOU OWN

 **BOOty** : junhui hyung  
**BOOty** : what kind of photos exactly

 **WONWORM** : seungkwan no

 **BOOty** : seungkwan yes

 **notsugardaddy** : its CUDDLING photos

 **drugdealer** : THE BOMB HAS DROPPED

 **marshmellow** : GASP

 **tainted** : GASP 2.0

 **chandelier** : GASP 3.0

 

**_WONWORM_ has left the chat.**

**_notsugardaddy_ has invited _WONWORM_ to the chat!**

 

 **WONWORM** : just kill me already

 **notsugardaddy** : no baby that would be too easy for you

 **marshmellow** : this is interesting lmao

 **puppygyu** : cuddling??  
**puppygyu** : wonwoo cuddling with someone??

 **notsugardaddy** : YES

 **WONWORM** : mingyu pls ignore him  
**WONWORM** : u know how junhui is dont take him seriously

 **sunshine** : no gyu pls take him seriously

 **loveujihoon** : whr hv u been

 **sunshine** : lurking

 **loveujihoon** : lol same

 **gentleshua** : BACK TO THE TOPIC BITCHES  
**gentleshua** : MINGYU  
**gentleshua** : SPEAK

 **puppygyu** : junhui hyung  
**puppygyu** : it's u who took a photo of me cuddling with wonwoo this morning?

 **drugdealer** : YOU KNOW????

 **babyboy** : JXUANZKNAHSHIT!!!!

 **loveujihoon** : FUCKKKKK

 **puppygyu** : ofc i kno  
**puppygyu** : i'm totally awake  
**puppygyu** : i heard the camera shutter and the giggles

 **BOOty** : WHAT DO U MEAN U AWAKE

 **babyboy** : GASPPP

 **puppygyu** : i'm the one who pulled him closer  
**puppygyu** : u guys thought i did it accidentally???

 **notsugardaddy** : JDUSBSAJNDHZJAISJAI

 **gentleshua** : [hyperventilating]

 **tainted** : someone pls check up on wonu hyung

 **sunshine** : i think he just passed out

 **marshmellow** : he's screaming  
**marshmellow** : since two minutes ago

 **puppygyu** : hes screaming bcs he hates the cuddle or??

 **notsugardaddy** : he screams bcs he loved it

 **WONWORM** : junhui seriously i will fucking kill you

 **puppygyu** : wonwoo hyung??

 **WONWORM** : .......  
**WONWORM** : yes?

 **puppygyu** : your body is warm

 **WONWORM** : oh  
**WONWORM** : thanks i guess

 **puppygyu** : yeah..

 **notsugardaddy** : y'all sucks at flirting

 **tainted** : u know what  
**tainted** : i'm so close from spilling every single secret mingyu has told me

 **gentleshua** : just spill it hao

 **chandelier** : yeah it would make it easier for both of them

 **puppygyu** : wonwoo hyung

 **WONWORM** : yeah??

 **puppygyu** : private chat

 **WONWORM** : ok..

 **babyboy** : NOOO DONT PC HIM I WANT TO KNOW WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUTTT

 **loveujihoon** : NOOO!!!!!!

 **BOOty** : FUCKKKK

 **gentleshua** : [screaming]

 **marshmellow** : I WANT TO SNATCH WONWOO'S PHONE BUT HE LOCKED THE DOOR

 **tainted** : MINGYU TOO HE JUST LOCKED THE DOOR  
**tainted** : THIS BITCH

 **drugdealer** : cmon guys give them privacy

 **sunshine** : let them flirting badly in peace

 **chandelier** : you're not really good at flirting too  
**chandelier** : i mean if u are u won't be as single as this

 **sunshine** : shut up youre just as single as me

 **chandelier** : i'm single by choice  
**chandelier** : you're single bcs you're too afraid to confess your feelings

 **babyboy** : seok how does it feels got roasted by ur dongsaeng??

 **sunshine** : it hurts so much pls pass me the bandage

 

  
**study buddy (2)**  
_[17:12]_

  
**puppygyu** : hyung??

 **WONWORM** : hm??

 **puppygyu** : i think i have made it clear  
**puppygyu** : i like you

  
Wonwoo bit his bottom lip and squealed. He flipped and buried his face to his pillow, letting out a muffled scream.

In front of his door, Jihoon was shouting. “What did he say?”

Wonwoo doesn't answer, instead he threw his pillow and screamed out loud. “I can't fucking believe it!”

“Fuck, he already confessed. I'm sure,” he heard Junhui talking.

 

  
**study buddy (2)**  
_[17:18]_

  
**puppygyu** : hyung??

 **WONWORM** : sorry i was hyperventilating

 **puppygyu** : so do u want to answer me or not?  
**puppygyu** : it's okay if u dont

 **WONWORM** : gyu i said i was hyperventilating  
**WONWORM** : that means i like you too

 **puppygyu** : wow  
**puppygyu** : wow i'm speechless

 **WONWORM** : yeah  
**WONWORM** : wow

 **puppygyu** : okay soooo  
**puppygyu** : would u like to go out with me tomorrow night?  
**puppygyu** : we could watch movies and go to some cool cafe  
**puppygyu** : its okay if u dont want to  
**puppygyu** : i mean tomorrow is monday and u probably have class the next morning  
**puppygyu** : college is important  
**puppygyu** : wht the fuck did i just wrote  
**puppygyu** : i didnt mean it  
**puppygyu** : well i mean it tho

 **WONWORM** : gyu

 **puppygyu** : some of it  
**puppygyu** : i mean like college really is important

 **WONWORM** : mingyu

 **puppygyu** : yeah?

 **WONWORM** : i'll go out with you

 **puppygyu** : well  
**puppygyu** : okay  
**puppygyu** : yeah

 **WONWORM** : yeah

 **puppygyu** : sorry this is so awkward i'm such a mess when i'm nervous

 **WONWORM** : don't worry  
**WONWORM** : it's cute :)  
**WONWORM** : so it's a date?

 **puppygyu** : only if you want it

 **WONWORM** : it's a date then

 **puppygyu** : okay  
**puppygyu** : i'll pick you up at 7?

 **WONWORM** : okay :)

 **puppygyu** : see you tomorrow

 **WONWORM** : see you tomorrow :))

 **puppygyu** : is it okay if i send you a heart emoji

 **WONWORM** : of course

 **puppygyu** : ♥

 **WONWORM** : ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meanie is coming as well uwu uwu uwu


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the update u deserve. happy new year fellas

**♥cheol and han♥** (2)  
_[07:10]_

 **babyboy** : cheol???

_[08:13]_

**babyboy** : seungcheol  
**babyboy** : u awake???

_[08:41]_

**babyboy** : seungcheol you have class at 9:30

_[09:13]_

**babyboy** : you're not answering my texts and calls since yesterday

 

 

“Stop stealing my food.”

Jeonghan looked up from his phone to see Minghao slapped Junhui's hand. 

“We're boyfriends Minghao. We share happiness and sadness, but you won't share your French fries?” Junhui looked at him with dramatic face.

“Because i asked you earlier if you want French fries or not and you said no, but now you keep stealing mine.” Minghao rolled his eyes.

Jihoon laughed at them. “Just order your own fries, Jun.”

“Seungkwan always like that when he's on diet,” Hansol said. He took a bite of his grilled chicken before continuing. “Like he always orders something really healthy like salad and stuff. And if i order meat or anything unhealthy he'll always like _babe can i have a bite_.”

“But he always eat more than a bite.” Jihoon laughed at him.

Hansol flicked his fingers at Jihoon. “Exactly. And who's gonna hear him complaining about his weight? Me.”

“But you love him,” Jisoo said, smiling playfully.

“I do,” he chewed his food. “I really fucking do.”

Jihoon smiled at them before noticing Jeonghan just looking at his phone. The food on his plate remained untouched.

He poked Jeonghan's side and the older looked up at him. “What's wrong? You haven't touched your food,” Jihoon asked.

Everyone on the table turned their attention to Jeonghan and noticed the sad smile on his face. “It's okay,” Jeonghan said, though for a moment he looked like he might actually cry. “It's just Seungcheol haven't answered my texts and calls. He just left me on read.”

“Call him again.” Junhui suggested.

“I can't. I've sent him so many texts and i can't bother him anymore,” Jeonghan said, finally took a bite of his food. “He's probably busy.”

“He was late for the morning class,” Jisoo said.

“Yeah, i texted him but he's not replying so i assumed that he overslept.” Jeonghan looked at his phone again. “Actually he haven't answering any of my texts since he left yesterday.”

“Do you know who he was with yesterday?” Hansol asked and Jeonghan shrugged. “He didn't tell me.”

“He left the class with a girl earlier. But i don't know where they went,” Jisoo said before sipping his milkshake and grimaced at how sweet it tasted. “It was the girl he got paired up for a project. The project is finished actually, but maybe they still have something to do.”

Junhui nodded while stealing another fries from Minghao's plate. “Yeah, sometimes the professor would ask you to edit something from your paper or whatever.”

Jeonghan sipped his orange juice. “Whatever,” he huffed and blew his hair out of his face, “I shouldn't worry this much. It's not like we're boyfriends or something.”

“Actually,” Minghao started, “sometimes i forget you two are just friends with benefit.”

“Me too,” Jeonghan said with a small smile. “Sometimes i forget that i just kind of his fuck toy or something.”

The atmosphere quickly changed. It was awkward for a moment and none of them knew how to start the conversation again.

But then Junhui clapped his hands twice and leaned forward. “By the way, you guys would want to hear this,”

“Spill the tea,” Jihoon said quickly, thanking God for Wen Junhui who was smart enough to change the subject before everything became too angsty.

“Wonwoo and Mingyu,” he started, voice got quieter with each word, “they'll go on a date tonight.”

“Oh shit, for real?” Hansol asked, eyes widened and mouth formed an O shape. Jeonghan found himself smiling at his adorable reaction.

“Yeah, i went through his phone this morning because i was too curious.” Junhui said and Minghao smacked his arm. “You can't go through someone's phone like that!” he said before smacking him one more time, harder.

“I'll die from curiousity!” Junhui said louder. “And he woke up right after i finished so he knew i read everything.”

“Did he punch you or something?” Jihoon asked, chuckled lightly.

“No, i teased him about it and he was blushing like a school girl,” Junhui smiled. “It was cute, to be honest. Seeing him flustered because of the guy he likes.”

“They're gonna be cute.” Jeonghan smiled as well, slowly forgetting his own problem. “I just hope they won't fucking all the time like Seungkwan and Hansol.”

“Hey!” Hansol shouted with his mouth stuffed with food. “We're not always fucking!”

“The one who's always fucking is our Chinese couple right here,” Jisoo said, looking at Junhui straight in the eyes.

“Not my fault Minghao has a great ass.” Junhui shrugged.

“What ass are you talking about?” Jihoon said. “I don't see anything.”

“Wow, Jihoon, it must be so hard being that fucking savage,” Junhui replied. “Especially when your body is too small to contain that much anger.”

Jihoon pointed the plastic fork at Junhui and squinted. “Make a joke about my height one more time and i'll stab your eyes.”

“Try it, you can't even reach my shoulder,” Junhui smiled smugly.

“This bastard—”

Jeonghan laughed as he pulled Jihoon to sat back before he really stab Junhui in the eyes. “Sit down, Jihoon.”

“He's mocking me!” Jihoon stomped his feet, looking at Jeonghan with an annoyed look.

“He's not mocking you,” Jeonghan said. “When we say that you're small, that's a compliment because you're height is so adorable.”

“I'm not adorable,” Jihoon pouted, _adorably._

Jeonghan laughed and pulled him, hugging him forcefully. “Come here, you big baby.”

Hansol laughed so loud. “Oh my God, what the hell.”

“Jihoon used to be Jeonghan's baby before Chan came,” Jisoo said, sipping Jeonghan's lemon tea because the milkshake was too sweet for him. “Jeonghan and Soonyoung are two of a few people who can touch Jihoon without getting killed.”

“You're exaggerating,” Jihoon said, finally gave in and let Jeonghan hug him.

Jeonghan shushed him. “My small baby,” he cooed, caressing Jihoon's head.

Their friends laughed so loud. Minghao even had his phone out to capture the moment. Hansol was laughing and clapping like a seal, compeletely ignoring the weird look people gave to them.

Jeonghan and Jihoon laughed along eventually, slowly pulled away and looked at their friends.

“Hey, maybe we should photoshop a pacifier to Jihoon's photo,” Junhui said. And that earned him a hard— _really hard_ —flick on the forehead from Jihoon.

 

 

  
“I don't have anything to wear.”

Junhui rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. “You have a whole wardrobe full of clothes. And you can wear my clothes if you want to, or Seungcheol's, or even Jihoon's if it fits.”

Wonwoo sighed and fell face first on his bed. “I don't know what should i wear!”

“Then stand the fuck up and try those clothes one by one if you need to.” Junhui pulled Wonwoo's arms until he sat down. “This is not your first date, Wonwoo. Stop acting like a virgin.”

Wonwoo turned around and pouted, still refusing to look at Junhui.

“He's being overdramatic again?” Jihoon suddenly stood at the doorframe. He was holding a bag of sour cream and onion flavored chips.

“Yeah,” Junhui reached for the chips and nodding towards Wonwoo. “Look at him just pouting and doing nothing,” he said. “Wonwoo, come on! It's almost 7!” Junhui shouted, mouth full with chips.

“He hasn't changed his clothes?” Seungcheol asked.

Jihoon turned around and found Seungcheol standing behind them. “Where have you been all day? Jeonghan were worried as hell.”

“I forgot to charge my phone,” he said, not really answering Jihoon's question. “Why is he crying?” Seungcheol pointed at Wonwoo who was burying his face in the pillow, fake sobbing dramatically.

“Just being a dramatic little bitch because he said he don't have anything to wear,” Junhui said.

“Maybe i'll just call him and cancel the date,” Wonwoo huffed to the pillow. “I will just say _hey Mingyu, sorry i can't come. All my clothes look stupid on me_.”

Seungcheol laughed. “Let's choose something for you to wear, shall we?” He walked past Junhui and Jihoon. “Come on, Won. Get up.”

“I've tried the clothes, and i looked terrible.” Wonwoo sat down beside Seungcheol on the bed. “Is it because my face is kind of puffy today?”

“It's because you're ugly,” Junhui said. Jihoon laughed and they high-fived.

“You two really boosts my self esteem,” Wonwoo threw a pillow at them.

Junhui opened his wardrobe's door and placed his hands on his hips. “You have three pairs of white sweater yet you said you don't have anything to wear,” Junhui said, shaking his head while scanning Wonwoo's clothes in front of him.

Fifteen minutes later, they settled with a plain black t-shirt—because Jihoon said that _your chest look good in it, trust me_ —and a denim jacket Wonwoo didn't remember he owned.

“Okay.” Junhui spread the jacket on the bed and put the t-shirt on top of them. “Now let's choose the jeans.”

“Can i just wear the one i wore yesterday?” Wonwoo asked, nodding to the black skinny ripped jeans on the swivel chair. “I'm too lazy if i have to wash another pair of jeans.”

“Can relate,” Junhui commented. ”But that's good though.”

“Yeah, that's good.” Seungcheol smiled. “Now change your clothes, it's 7:30 already.”

Wonwoo took off his shirt. “Do you think this date will go well?”

“Of course,” Jihoon was fast to answer. “Now tell me, where the fuck is your contact lens? I can't find it in the drawer.”

“It's on my glasses case. On top of the computer speaker.” Wonwoo said before slipping into his jeans. “Wait, do i have to wear contacts?”

“Yes,” Junhui answered. He laid down on Wonwoo's bed. “It's quite chilly outside. And what would happen if he lean in closer to kiss you?”

“His breath will make your glasses fogged,” Seungcheol said. “And do we want that? Definitely no.”

“It's not like he'll kiss me or something.” Wonwoo rolled his eyes despite the slight blush on his cheeks. “And it's not that cold outside!”

“Better be prepared. And also you look hot as fuck with grey contacts.” Jihoon shoved him to sit on his computer table and placed a small mirror in front of him. “Now wear your contacts and stop whining.”

“Should we give him some condoms?” Seungcheol asked jokingly.

“Hey, you're supposed to be a good dad and tell him not to have sex on his first date!” Junhui slapped his arm.

“He fucked Jeonghan three hours after they exchanged names. What do you expect,” Jihoon said with a huffed laugh.

“Shit, you're right,” Junhui said.

“He's too hot, i can't handle myself.” Seungcheol shrugged and Wonwoo fake gagged dramatically.

“Do you think we should put on some make up on him?” Junhui asked. “I mean, he look kind of pale.”

“Eyeliner and lip tint?” Seungcheol suggested.

“My gel eyeliner is already dry, though,” Wonwoo said.

“Soonyoung bought me one last week. Wait a minute.” Jihoon stood up and walked out of the room.

Junhui took Wonwoo's pink liptint from the drawer and applied it with his ring finger very slightly. The color doesn't add much different actually, but he was happy with the result.

Jihoon came back with gel eyeliner in hand and handed it to Junhui. “Should we give him winged eyeliner?” the Chinese male said in teasing tone.

“We all know only Jeonghan looks good with it,” Wonwoo answered.

“He looks so pretty with winged eyeliner,” Seungcheol said in dreamy tone he didn't notice—but Jihoon did. He looked at Seungcheol beside him, noticing his eyes sparkling at the thought of Jeonghan. Jihoon smiled.

There was a knock on the door right after Junhui finished doing Wonwoo's eyeliner. “That must be him,” Junhui said, patting Wonwoo's shoulder.

“Damn, Wonwoo, you look good,” Seungcheol praised him. “I mean if i was 19 and found someone like you at party i would totally bang you.”

“Okay, hyung, stop, When you were 19 you would totally bang everyone.” Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Mingyu is waiting outside.”

When they finally opened the door, Mingyu was standing in the doorstep. He was wearing a tight black shirt with sleeves rolled up, revealing stong forearms, and tight ripped jeans with a hole in both thighs that hugged his legs deliciously. Wonwoo noticed how good Mingyu's thighs looked in it.

“Hey,” Mingyu said with a smile, canine teeth appeared and Wonwoo felt like he might die.

“Hi,” Wonwoo said, probably sounded too awestruck.

Mingyu handed him a medium sized box. “For you,” he said quietly.

“Wow, what a gentleman,” Junhui mocked from the couch in the living room.

“Shut up,” Wonwoo shushed him before turning back to Mingyu. “Thank you,” he smiled. He was about to open the box but Mingyu stopped him by holding his wrist.

“Can you open it later?” Mingyu asked.

Wonwoo was confused, but he nodded anyway. “Alright.”

Jihoon took the box from Wonwoo's hand and shoved the said boy to Mingyu. “I'll put it on your desk. Now, leave.”

“Don't come home too late. If Wonwoo doesn't come back before 1 then i assume you two are fucking at Mingyu's dorm,” Seungcheol said.

“What the fuck, hyung.” Wonwoo rolled his eyes, but the pink tint on his cheeks won't lie. “We're leaving now.” He grabbed Mingyu by arm and pulled him to the car.

“Did i mention that you look gorgeous tonight?” Mingyu smiled as he opened the car door for Wonwoo.

“Thank you. I'm flattered.” Wonwoo smiled when Mingyu finally got in the car. “You look gorgeous as well.”

Mingyu stretched out his arm to cup Wonwoo's face. He caressed his cheeks with his thumb, eyes never leaving Wonwoo's. “You're so beautiful tonight.” He let out a huffed breath. “Wow.”

Wonwoo felt the butterflies in his stomach. No one ever looked at him like that—like he's the most beautiful, precious thing on earth. He always thought that those things only existed in books or movies, but looking at the way Mingyu's eyes was shooting heart eyes at him, he knew that those are real.

Mingyu brushed the bangs on Wonwoo's forehead and smiled. “Shall we go now?”

Wonwoo nodded. “Let's go.”

Mingyu thought that this should be one of the best date Wonwoo ever had.

 

 **SEOJMIN AND THE BOYS _(13)_**  
_[19:54]_

 **notsugardaddy** : mingyu and woowoo just left the house

 **drugdealer** : hv fun u two

 **BOOty** : wow WOW  
**BOOty** : take care hyung

 **sunshine** : have fun guys!!♥

 **gentleshua** : @cheol u gave them condoms right

 **daddy** : unfortunately no

 **gentleshua** : goddammit

 **tainted** : mingyu always carry one around in his wallet

 **gentleshua** : thank god

 **notsugardaddy** : xu minghao may i ask how come you know mingyu has a CONDOM in his wallet???????  
**notsugardaddy** : is this a SECRET AFFAIR i smell???????

 **tainted** : sometimes i steal his money to buy snacks  
**tainted** : ffs i wont cheat on u with mingew

 **notsugardaddy** : i know  
**notsugardaddy** : i just want to be dramatic

 **drugdealer** : [deep sigh]

 **tainted** : [really long, deep sigh]

 **notsugardaddy** : i know u still love me

 **tainted** : i do

 **marshmellow** : gross

 **WONWORM** : we arrived @ the cinema safely guys thx for ur concern  
**WONWORM** : but i appreciate if y'all not talking shit abt us while we're gone

 **notsugardaddy** : we wont talk shit

 **WONWORM** : the only thing we do after this groupchat created is talking shit

 **sunshine** : tru

 **WONWORM** : now shut the fuck up bitches

 **loveujihoon** : rude

 

 

 

It was 11:45 when they walked out from Mingyu's car. Wonwoo walked beside Mingyu, extremely happy at how this date went.

They watched a movie, and turned out the movie was good. And Mingyu looked after him very well, asking him if he was cold every once in a while (which Wonwoo always denied) and shared his popcorn when he noticed that Wonwoo's didn't last more than 10 minutes after the movie started. And then they ate at the nearby restaurant that has live music and really,  _really_ good cheeseburger.

Everything was perfect.

Wonwoo stared at Mingyu and smiled. He took Mingyu's hand in his without hesitation.

Mingyu startled when he felt Wonwoo's cold hand wrapped over his warm one. He stopped walking and looked at Wonwoo.

“From now on,” Wonwoo brought their laced hands up to show Mingyu, “you are allowed to hold my hand.”

Mingyu chuckled. “Anytime i want?”

“Anytime you want.”

Mingyu felt like his heart might burst right there and then, with Wonwoo smiling adorably at him and his slim fingers over his hand. He continued walking Wonwoo to the door, swinging their interlaced hands all the way.

“Thanks for tonight, Mingyu,” Wonwoo said.

Mingyu just smiled and nodded. “Go inside, it's already late.”

Wonwoo leaned in and kissed Mingyu's right cheek. “Be careful on your way back home,” he said. Wonwoo didn't wait for Mingyu to respond before goes inside and leaned on the door.

“What the fuck was that, Jeon Wonwoo?” he muttered with his hand covering his chest, feeling the rapid beating of his heart.

On the other side of the door, Mingyu smiled at himself. He turned around and walked back to his car, feeling his cheeks heating up. “I have to call Mom and tell her i'm in love.”

Wonwoo peeked through the curtain and saw Mingyu's car leaving. He smiled and ran to his room before one of his friend caught him and asking ridiculous question.

He was about to threw himself on the bed, but he saw the box Mingyu gave him earlier on his computer desk. Wonwoo took off his jacket and socks, and then sat on his shivel chair.

He pulled the ribbon and opened the box slowly, and then a loud gasp left his lips.

“Oh my God.”

Turned out it was a book—The Wind-up Bird Chronicle. Wonwoo always wanted to buy that book, but somehow he always failed. And Mingyu bought it for him.

“He definitely know how to steal my heart,” Wonwoo chuckled.

There was a blue post-it on the cover of the book, written in a neat handwriting;

  
_You mentioned about this book on the other day.  
__I hope you like it._  
_-xoxo, kmg._

 

Wonwoo wanted to scream, but it was 12 a.m and Jihoon would kill him if he did. So he just squealed, hugging the book and threw himself on the bed.

He took his phone and dialed Mingyu's number.

 

“Hello?”

_“Hello. I assume you've opened the gift?”_

“Yeah. Thank you so much.”

_“You're welcome. I'm glad you like it.”_

“I like it so much.” Wonwoo smiled rolled to his stomach. “Did you make it home safely?”

_“Yeah, i just arrived.”_

“Okay. You should take a rest.”

_“You too. Good night, hyung.”_

“Good night, Mingyu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meanie shipper: 1  
> everyone else: 0


	12. Chapter 12

Jeonghan stared straight at the clock, squinting. It seemed like it stopped at 3 P.M.

The class should've ended three minutes ago, but his professor still rambling about Giuseppe Verdi's Rigoletto and Jeonghan had to resist the urge to just take his bag and leave the lecture hall.

He was in a bad mood since he woke up this morning. He had a make up class at 7 freaking A.M and he forgot his breakfast. The jjajangmyeon he ordered for lunch tasted awful and he left his Music History book on the dining table. And his professor won't stop explaining something he didn't even care anymore. And Seungcheol haven't replied his message.

He left him on read for two days and five hours.

Jeonghan was in a bad mood since two days and five hours ago, actually.

When his professor finally stopped talking, Jeonghan immediately grabbed his bag and walked out. He just wanted to go home and sleep until the next day.

He looked at his phone screen. Still no single notification from Choi Seungcheol.

“That bastard,” he muttered under his breath.

Jeonghan plugged his earphone in and turned on the music. He didn't even care what song, he just wanted to block the noise from everything happened around him. He just wanted the world to disappear for a second because right now, everything felt too overwhelming.

He rushed through the hallway, humming quietly to the song.

Suddenly, the sound of bass and drum disappeared. Jeonghan stopped abruptly when he felt his earphone had been taken off by someone. He turned his head, eyes looking straight to the male standing beside him.

“I've called you but you didn't hear me,” Seungcheol explained.

Jeonghan's expression didn't change. He took his earphone from Seungcheol's hand and wordlessly put it back on his ears.

“Hey, hey,” Seungcheol stopped him. He held Jeonghan's wrists and turned his body around to face him. “Listen to me, okay? I was a jerk, i know. I made the same mistake. I won't try to defend myself because what i did was totally wrong, and i'm really sorry.”

Jeonghan felt Seungcheol's grip on his wrists tightening, it almost hurt. “I was worried.”

“I know,” Seungcheol nodded lightly, “I'm sorry.”

Jeonghan wanted to pull Seungcheol into a hug and told him that _no, i was really worried because the fact that you were doing fine without me_. But instead, he just nodded and smiled. “It's okay.”

Seungcheol beamed. He tucked Jeonghan's hair to the back of his ear. “Let's go? I'll take you home.”

“I'm hungry,” Jeonghan pouted. “Can we eat at the usual chicken place?”

“Or we can order pizza and watch movies in your place. You can choose.”

“Pizza and movies, please and thank you.” Jeonghan grinned, _totally_ not thinking about cuddling with Seungcheol on his small couch.

Seungcheol had seen so many expressions on Jeonghan's face, and but so far this one was the best. The way he smiled with teeth on display, eyes forming a crescent moon and beautifully sparkling. He looked like a little child with no worry and fears. Seungcheol loved it.

“Seungcheol!”

His train of thought stopped as he heard someone called his name. Seungcheol turned his head towards the sound and he saw Nara walked closer. She smiled and waved at him.

“You left this in my bag yesterday,” she handed the familiar blue earphone to him.

Seungcheol didn't remember when he put the earphone on Nara's bag, but it was his after all. “Thank you,” he smiled at her.

“No problem.” Nara smiled back.

Seungcheol cleared his throat. “Nara, this is my friend Jeonghan,” he said. “Jeonghan, this is Nara, a friend from my commercial management class.”

“Hi!” Nara held his hand out to shake Jeonghan. “Nice to meet you, i'm Shin Nara.”

“Yoon Jeonghan,” he smiled back, accepting the handshake. “Nice to meet you too.”

She was pretty and the make-up made it even better. She wore a pastel pink dress with white sneakers, showing her long and slim legs. And that smile was definitely blinding. If Jeonghan liked girls, he might asked for her number.

“Anyway, i need to go now,” she said, smile never leaving her lips. “Bye, guys!” She turned around and walked away.

“She's pretty,” Jeonghan said, looking at her back. He turned at Seungcheol who nodded and not ripping his eyes from Nara's back.

“She is,” the older said, unaware of the smile on his face.

 _So you spent the entire weekend with her?_ Jeonghan wanted to ask, but he just stood there, looking at Seungcheol's side profile.

But then Seungcheol looked back at him, staring right into his eyes with his big doe eyes and Jeonghan _almost_ felt loved. “So, pizza and movies?”

Jeonghan smiled as he pushed his worry to the back of his head, silently telling himself that everything would be okay. He grabbed Seungcheol's arm and dragged him to the parking lot. “Pizza and movies!”

 

 

 

 **BOO-NON (2)**  
_[23:47]_

 **BOOty** : i'm hungry

 **drugdealer** : i thought you said you're on diet?????

 **BOOty** : i am  
**BOOty** : that's why i'm hungry

 **drugdealer** : just eat something  
**drugdealer** : it's not good to starve yourself

 **BOOty** : i'm kinda craving lasagna  
**BOOty** : and mozarella stick

 **drugdealer** : it's 12 am

 **BOOty** : yeah  
**BOOty** : maybe i'll just sleep so i won't think about food  
**BOOty** : or maybe just watch mukbang  
**BOOty** : jeonghan do that everytime he's on diet  
**BOOty** : he said he felt full by just watching people eating  
**BOOty** : that's weird  
**BOOty** : aren't you supposed to be more hungry if you watch people eating??  
**BOOty** : idk tho i've never tried it  
**BOOty** : hey u left me on read  
**BOOty** : hansol  
**BOOty** : babe??  
**BOOty** : are u sleeping???  
**BOOty** : YOU'RE NOT SLEEPING ARE YOU  
**BOOty** : YOU'RE STILL READING MY TEXTS  
**BOOty** : :((  
**BOOty** : hey answer me :((((

 **drugdealer** : i'm outside your house

 **BOOty** : wait what you are WHERE???!?!?

 

Seungkwan stumbled on his feet as he got up from bed and opening the curtains. He saw Hansol, in front of his house, at 12 a.m, standing beside his white Vespa.

“What the fuck, Hansol.”

The night air was chilly, and Seungkwan glad he wore a cardigan before stepping outside. He jogged to Hansol, who stood with his hands stuffed in his pocket and a warm smile on his handsome face.

“What do you want? This is literally midnight,” Seungkwan asked.

“You said you want lasagna, so i come to pick you up,” Hansol answered, the smile never leaving his ridiculously handsome face.

Seungkwan's jaw dropped. He looked at Hansol in confusion before huffed out an awkward laugh. “Hansol stop joking.”

“Do i look like i'm joking?”

“Let's forget it. It's cold, you should go home.” Seungkwan grabbed Hansol's hand, their fingers were cold but neither of them wanted to pull away. “Or you can sleep here. It's late and probably dangerous if you come back to the dorm,” he said, pulling Hansol to come with him. “We could make ramyeon instead and—”

Hansol suddenly pulled him and Seungkwan felt himself losing his balance and fell into his boyfriend's chest. He looked up when he felt Hansol's arms wrapping his body, and found the other was staring at him.

“I know you really want the lasagna,” Hansol said, voice dripping with honey. “If my baby wants lasagna then he'll get lasagna.”

Seungkwan smacked Hansol's chest lightly. He let out a nervous laugh, feeling embarrassed because Hansol really saying that while hugging him in the middle of the street at midnight.

“Let me change my clothes,” he said, trying to escape from Hansol's hug.

“You don't have to. You're still pretty like this.” Hansol let go of him but not releasing his firm grip on Seungkwan's waist.

“That's because you're my boyfriend. Come on, i'm still wearing my pajamas pants and slipper.” He took a step back to show Hansol the fake Gucci slipper he bought with Jihoon three weeks ago. “At least let me be a little bit presentable.”

“So what? I'm wearing basketball shorts.” He wiggled his left foot. “And Crocs.”

Seungkwan laughed. “What if we get kicked out?”

“We won't. The son of my mom's friend from America just opened a restaurant in Myeongdong. I've called him and asked him to make the best plate of lasagna and mozarella sticks,” Hansol explained. He hugged Seungkwan again, kissing the top of his head. “My baby deserves the best.”

Seungkwan rested his head on Hansol's chest, listening to the beat of his heart. “You're making me blush.”

“I love it when you're blushing.” Hansol hugged him tighter. “That means i'm doing a good job.”

“You're always doing a good job.”

Hansol laughed and Seungkwan closed his eyes, feeling comfortable with the warmth.

“So, are you gonna hug me until the sun comes up or should we go get the lasagna?”

“Lasagna, please.”

Hansol placed the helmet firmly on Seungkwan's head and fastening the strap before wearing it for himself. He quickly hopped on his Vespa and turned the engine on.

“Where to, Miss?” Hansol asked, repeating Seungkwan's favorite line from Titanic because he believed that part was the _exact_ moment where Leonardo Di Caprio looked like Hansol though actually he looked like him for the entire movie.

“To the stars,” Seungkwan answered, arms hugging Hansol's waist a little bit tighter.

Then Seungkwan felt the wind brushed his face. It was cold, but it felt calming. He wondered why Hansol didn't even shiver though his clothes are clearly too thin for this weather.

Hansol could take him to the stars someday. A plate of lasagna and Hansol's smile was enough for now.

 

 

 

 **SEOJMIN AND THE BOYS (13)**  
_[07:12]_

 

 **loveujihoon** : SEUNGKWAN IS MISSING

 **sunshine** : HE LEFT HIS PHONE AND WALLET  
**sunshine** : THIS IS KIDNAPPING!!!!!!!!!!

 **loveujihoon** : SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE PLEASE

 **marshmellow** : soonie, baby, chill out

 **loveujihoon** : SEUNGKWAN IS MISSING HOW COULD I ~CHILL OUT~

 **chandelier** : he's here

 **sunshine** : WHERE

 **chandelier** : in my dorm  
**chandelier** : in the couch in my dorm to be exact  
**chandelier** : with hansol on top of him  
**chandelier** : and a mysterious paper bag on the table

 **sunshine** : i swear i saw him in his room before i went to sleep

 **chandelier** : nvm its just cold lasagna

 **babyboy** : what the fuck is happening

 **loveujihoon** : i fucking helped him get his pajamas from the laundry pile

 **sunshine** : how the fuck he ends up on YOUR couch?!?!????

 **chandelier** : idk?¿??¿???  
**chandelier** : i wont wake them up  
**chandelier** : im still eating my breakfast  
**chandelier** : if i wake them up seungkwan will take my precious cereal from me

 **sunshine** : its okay i mean he's safe

 **babyboy** : hansol might have taken him for a walk last night

 **sunshine** : i slept at 11 last night hyung  
**sunshine** : and he was on his bed atm

 **gentleshua** : GASP  
**gentleshua** : MIDNIGHT DATE!!!!!!!

 **notsugardaddy** : GASP!!!!

 **tainted** : wtf thats cute af

 **gentleshua** : my kids get more action than me smh

 **babyboy** : excuse you they're my kids

 **marshmellow** : and if u want to get more actions then maybe you should start [cough] confessing

 **notsugardaddy** : [cough cough]

 **gentleshua** : wow suddenly everyone is attacking the innocent joshua hong????  
**gentleshua** : leaf me alone bitches

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this is the win for verkwanation


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not edited enough i'm sorry

It was 1 PM.

Junhui laid on the bed, one arm hugging Minghao's body and the other one placed under his head as a pillow. Minghao snuggled closer to his side, enjoying the warmth of his boyfriend's body. Their legs tangled together, Minghao's skin rubbed against the rough material of Junhui's jeans.

They stared at the ceiling, where hundreds of stars twinkled beautifully. The dark purple light illuminating the room, covering the walls and ceiling with twilight stars. Minghao almost forgot the sun was still shining at the moment.

Junhui skipped a class, but he didn't mind. Minghao just bought a star projector and Junhui could hear the excitement from his phone when Minghao called earlier. He immediately turned around from the hallway to his class and ran to Minghao's dorm.

“It's beautiful,” Minghao said, watching a shooting star passed near the lightbulb.

“You're beautiful as well,” Junhui murmured. He placed a kiss on Minghao's forehead and the younger giggled. Junhui pulled him closer.

Minghao brought their laced hands up in the air and playing with Junhui's slim fingers. “I'm so lucky to have you,” he said out of the blue.

Junhui smiled. “Me too.”

Minghao moved on top of Junhui and buried his head in the crook of his boyfriend's neck, suddenly felt his cheeks heated up. “I mean, i used to be the shy and quiet foreigner that no one cared about. I used to eat alone and wear my headphone all the time because i knew no one wanted to talk to me other than Mingyu and Seokmin.” Minghao felt Junhui's arms hugging his waist. “But you found me.”

“But i found you.”

Minghao nodded. “Thanks.”

“For finding you?”

“That, and for loving me.”

“Thanks too.”

“For what?”

“For putting up with my childishness. I know i'm not the best boyfriend, but i'll try to be better.”

Minghao moved to face Junhui. “We can try to be better for each other,” Minghao said, staring at Junhui. The older smiled, cupping Minghao's face and caressed his cheek. Minghao leaned in, and then his lips met Junhui's.

Junhui let the younger set the pace. It was slow and steady. Junhui slipped his hands underneath Minghao's shirt, feeling the skin burning his already hot palms. Minghao smiled to the kiss, releasing a soft whimper when Junhui licked his bottom lip.

Minghao pulled away seconds later, staring straight into Junhui's eyes while catching his breath. Junhui stared back at him, heart thumping at the sight of Minghao, lips glistening with spit and cheeks flushed, and the small piece of Milky Way behind him made him looked ethereal.

Junhui let out an amazed sigh.

“Mingyu is home.”

Junhui was snapped back to reality. “Huh?”

“Mingyu is home,” Minghao repeated.

And then Junhui heard the footsteps of the said giant. He was walking around outside, probably in the kitchen because Junhui heard the sound of the fridge opened.

“He'll look for me,” Minghao said, flopping himself beside Junhui and hid his face on the older's neck.

“Then let's pretend we're asleep,” Junhui smiled as he pulled Minghao closer. Minghao giggled and closed his eyes.

The footsteps eventually moved towards them and then they heard the door slammed open. “Minghao why aren't you—”

Mingyu quickly covered his mouth when he saw the cuddling couple. He cooed at the sight and slowly closed the door.

“He's gone,” Minghao whispered when he heard Mingyu closed his own bedroom door.

Junhui hummed. “Let's take a nap,” the older said without opening his eyes.

Minghao looked at Junhui's face, smiling fondly.

“Quit staring. You have class at 3, right? You better sleep now,” Junhui murmured as he hugged him tighter.

Minghao laughed and closed his eyes. The warm feeling inside his chest made it difficult to fall sleep.

 

 

  
**study buddy (2)**

_[13:47]_

 

 **puppygyu** : i walked in on minghao n junhui sleeping together  
**puppygyu** : literally  
**puppygyu** : cuddling and shit

 **WONWORM** : aww  
**WONWORM** : at least youre not walk in when theyre having sex

 **puppygyu** : i wont  
**puppygyu** : they always lock the door  
**puppygyu** : fortunately

 **WONWORM** : lmao  
**WONWORM** : btw  
**WONWORM** : wanna come over?  
**WONWORM** : i'm alone so no one will tease you lol

 **puppygyu** : hv u eaten?

 **WONWORM** : youre not answering my question

 **puppygyu** : youre not answering mine either  
**puppygyu** : have u eaten??

 **WONWORM** : no

 **puppygyu** : then wait a minute i'll make u lunch

 **WONWORM** : aw thats sweet  
**WONWORM** : thanks♥

 **puppygyu** : ♥♥

 

 

 

**The Pussycat Boys™ (4)**

_[14:13]_

 

 **WONWORM** : guess what i just found

 **marshmellow** : a will to live?

 **WONWORM** : lmao no

 **daddy** : my 4.00 gpa??

 **WONWORM** : dude keep dreaming

 **marshmellow** : then what

 **WONWORM** : a whole damn boyfriend material  
**WONWORM** : mingyu is coming over  
**WONWORM** : and NONE of you allowed to go home until i say so

 **marshmellow** : i'm working on a song so i can't go home even if i want to

 **daddy** : poor baby jihoonie

 **marshmellow** : dont fucking call me that

 **daddy** : lmao

 

 

 

“Why are you laughing?”

Seungcheol looked up at Nara. “My housemate is having his potential future boyfriend coming over. He texted us saying we can't go home until he allowed us,” he explained, pushing the last bit of bungeoppang to his mouth. They were sitting at the park in the back side of university. Their class just ended, but neither of them wanted to leave.

Nara nodded, humming quietly. “So, what are you gonna do in the meantime?” she bit the tail of her fish bread. It was Seungcheol's, but she seemed to like it so much so Seungcheol gave it to her after she finished her own bungeoppang.

Seungcheol shrugged. “Do you have any plans today?”

Nara tilted her head, thinking. Seungcheol felt his heart might burst at how cute she looked with the fish bread between her pink lips. “No, i don't,” she said.

Seungcheol leaned in, smiling. “Do you want to go to the movies?”

Nara beamed.

Seungcheol stood up and reached out his hand for Nara to hold. She accepted it, got up from the grass and brushed the back of her jeans.

They walked side to side, swinging their laced hands.

 

 

 

 

  
**SEOJMIN AND THE BOYS (13)**

_[14:56]_

 

 **BOOty** : [sighs]

 **chandelier** : what do u want

 **BOOty** : love

 **chandelier** : then go to hansol????

 **BOOty** : he doesnt love me anymore  
**BOOty** : im single now

 **drugdealer** : boo im literally in CLASS

 **BOOty** : the class you said you'd skip bcs you'll go shopping with me!!!!

 **drugdealer** : i forgot that my presentation is today!!¡!!!!¡!

 **BOOty** : how could i TRUST YOU

 **loveujihoon** : in another episode of Seungkwan Being A Dramatic Bitch

 **WONWORM** : it'll have around 1600 episodes

 **babyboy** : *16000

 **chandelier** : JSHSHAJKAJA

 **BOOty** : @jeonghan hyung you're also a dramatic bitch you CANT target me like that

 **marshmellow** : tru

 **babyboy** : im not a dramatic bitch im Dramatique Bitch™

 **sunshine** : and what is the difference??

 **babyboy** : im classier

 **sunshine** : but still dramatic

 **babyboy** : but classy

 

 

 

  
“Your boyfriend called me dramatic,” Jeonghan shouted as he threw his bag and socks to the couch and walked to Jisoo's bedroom.

“You call yourself dramatic,” Jisoo answered from his bed, not tearing his gaze from the manga he was reading.

Jeonghan smirked and walked to sit on his study desk. “You didn't even ask me who i'm talking about.”

Jisoo chuckled. “We both know who you're talking about.”

“You didn't deny it when i called him your boyfriend.” Jeonghan's mischiveous smile grew wider.

“I didn't,”

Jeonghan stared at him, eyebrow raised and a large grin splitting his face. “Interesting.”

Jisoo looked up at Jeonghan with an unimpressed expression before went back to the book without saying anything.

“You should tell him about your feelings,” Jeongan said. “You'll never know when you're gonna lose him.”

“Look at the mirror on my desk and repeat that to yourself.”

Jeonghan sighed audibly. He hugged his legs and rested his chin on his knees.

Jisoo rolled his eyes and put the manga on the pillow beside him. He knew he wouldn't be able to read if Jeonghan continued to sigh in front of him like that, and knowing him for years, Jisoo knew he wouldn't stop until he got all the attention he wanted.

“What is it?” Jisoo asked, arms folded in front of his chest.

Jeonghan sighed again, louder. He turned the swivel chair around to lay his head on Jisoo's desk. “I don't know if i should talk about it.”

Jisoo raised an eyebrow. “About what?”

“It's not important,” the blond huffed, playing with the small Hatsune Miku figure on Jisoo's desk.

“If it's bothering you then it's important.”

Jeonghan put Miku down and turned to Jisoo again. “Do you know Nara?”

Jisoo's eyebrows knitted. “Nara who? There are so many Nara in campus. Be specific.”

“Shin Nara.”

Jisoo let out a small 'ah'. “Yeah, i know her. She's a Management major as well. We have few classes together this semester.” Jisoo noticed the expression on Jeonghan's face shifted. “Why?”

“So she and Seungcheol have classes together too?”

“Of course, dumbass. We're literally taking the same major. And Seungcheol always takes the same classes as me,” Jisoo answered. “They got paired up together for a project once.”

Jeonghan nodded. There was a pause, neither of them knowing what to say. Then Jeonghan decided to speak. “She's pretty.”

“She is,” Jisoo agreed. “What? Do you have a crush on her?”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “I'm gay, stupid.”

Jisoo just shrugged. He took the manga again.

“What do you think about her?” Jeonghan asked again.

“She's nice,” Jisoo answered without even thinking. “She always let me copy her notes when i didn't pay attention in class and we're not even that close. And she's smart too. But not the kind of selfish smart person who's willing to drag everyone down to stay on top, you know what i mean. Sometimes i'm asking her about the things i don't quite understand and she's always explain it to me.”

 _Ah, so she's a literal angel._ Jeonghan thought. _Not the self-proclaimed one like me_.

There was a pause again, longer this time. Jeonghan wanted to change the subject and ask Jisoo what he wants for dinner. He knew Jisoo won't push him to tell what was bothering him, but as much as he won't talk about it, Jeonghan knew Jisoo deserved to know.

“Seungcheol introduced her to me yesterday.”

Jisoo put his manga down immediately. “Wait, why? How?”

“It wasn't on purpose.” Jeonghan stood up and sit on the edge of the bed, facing Jisoo. “So, Seungcheol weren't responding to my texts and calls for two days and—”

“Seungcheol weren't responding for how many days?!” Jisoo asked, mouth agape and eyes widened.

“Two days,” Jeonghan answered. “Since he left from the sleepover.”

Jisoo hummed, signaling Jeonghan to keep going.

“And when i left from Music History yesterday, he suddenly showed up to apologize. I didn't ask him why he weren't contacting me for days, i just accepted his apology. Whipped culture, i know,” Jeonghan chuckled, “but then Nara came. She gave Seungcheol his earphone and said that he left it in her bag the day before.”

Jisoo nodded. “Yeah, they left the class together.”

Jeonghan ducked his head down, playing with the hem of his shirt. “Jisoo what if Seungcheol and her—”

Jisoo shushed him, scooting closer to give Jeonghan a warm hug. “Don't say it.”

They hugged for a while. Jisoo rubbed Jeonghan's back and then patting his head before pulling away.

“You should tell me things like this. Don't let it bother you,” he said. “And if Seungcheol ever ignoring your texts again, tell me. I meet him everyday in class. At least i could punch him or something.”

They laughed. Jisoo gave Jeonghan another hug before standing up. “What do you want for dinner? I'll cook.”

“Anything is fine,” Jeonghan said, smiling at his best friend.

Jisoo hummed as he made his way out of the room.

“Hey, Jisoo?” Jeonghan called out after a while.

“What?” Jisoo answered from the kitchen.

“What if i just tell Seokmin that you like him like, _so_ much?”

“I will poison your fucking food, Han.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as william shakespeare once said: stream Home


	14. Chapter 14

Seungcheol turned the doorknob slowly, tried to be as quiet as possible. He untied his shoes and put it on the rack beside the door, right beside an unfamiliar worn out red converse. He tiptoed through the living room, not even turning on the lamp.

“Where have you been?”

“Shit!” Seungcheol was so startled that he had to hold onto the wall. He turned around and yelled. “What the fuck, Jihoon!”

Jihoon smirked from the dining table. He raised his mug. “Tea?”

Seungcheol sighed, still very much in shock. He walked closer and took a seat opposite him. “Why are you still awake?”

“I just arrived from studio,” he glanced at the clock on top of the fridge, “around twenty minutes ago.”

Seungcheol put his bag on the table and took a mug from the cupboard. He briefly considered making coffee, but it was late and he didn't want to lie awake on his bed all night, so he settled with warm water instead.

“You haven't answered my question, you know,” Jihoon sipped his jasmine tea. “Where have you been?”

“I was hanging out with Nara. We went to the movies and ate at the cute restaurant she found on Instagram,” Seungcheol explained. “There was traffic at Sinsadong and i had to take her home first.”

“Nara? The girl from business management?” Jihoon asked, something stirred on his gut.

Seungcheol simply nodded.

“Since when you two are close?”

“Since she gave me the chance to pass that class,” Seungcheol answered. He opened a jar of chocolate cookies his mother sent last week.

_Does Jeonghan know?_ Jihoon wanted to ask, but he kept his mouth shut. They were sitting in silence for a while, just munching the cookies and sipping their drinks.

“Has Mingyu left yet?” Seungcheol asked.

Jihoon chuckled. “No, he's staying the night. They're already sleeping when i checked on them earlier.”

_That explains the red converse_ , Seungcheol thought. “So Minghao will be sleeping alone tonight?”

“No,” Jihoon smirked. “Junhui texted me he'll sleep at Minghao's tonight.”

Seungcheol chuckled, “These kids are unbelievable,” he said.

“We are also a part of _these kids_ ,” Jihoon smiled, hands quoting the air.

Seungcheol answered with a warm smile. They both sat in silence once again. Jihoon's tea already turned cold and they already ate half of the cookies in the jar.

Seungcheol yawned. “I think I'll go to bed.” He finished his water in one gulp and stood up. “Good night, Jihoon.”

Jihoon nodded. “Good night, hyung.”

Seungcheol headed to his room and closed the door. He put his bag on the floor, stripped down to his boxer short, and crawled into bed. He didn't even bother turning on the lamp.

He was exhausted, but he decided to check his phone.

 

  
**♥cheol & han♥ (2)**

_[19:56]_

**babyboy** : come to my apartement after class tomorrow??  
**babyboy** : pls i miss u :<

 

Seungcheol chuckled. He could clearly hear Jeonghan whining through the text.

 

**♥cheol & han♥ (2)**

_[22:31]_

**daddy** : okay  
**daddy** : your class ends at 2 right??

**babyboy** : yeah

**daddy** : hey why are u still awake

**babyboy** : homework  
**babyboy** : why are YOU still awake

**daddy** : it's only 22:30 tho  
**daddy** : i'm not sleepy yet  
**daddy** : well maybe i am

**babyboy** : u better go to sleep if you have nothing better to do  
**babyboy** : and no gaming doesn't count as something better

**daddy** : lmao  
**daddy** : when is ur homework due?

**babyboy** : it's due in 2 days

**daddy** : then just sleep

**babyboy** : im trying to be productive here???  
**babyboy** : u supposed to be a supportive friend cheol

**daddy** : are you sure youre not sleepy

**babyboy** : i am

**daddy** : sleep hannie  
**daddy** : u can do it tomorrow

**babyboy** : sigh  
**babyboy** : okayyyyy

**daddy** : gnight bby

**babyboy** : goodnight cheol  
**babyboy** : love u

**daddy** : ♥

 

  
Seungcheol locked his phone and put it on the headboard. He pulled the blanket up to his chest and stared at the ceiling.

Jeonghan always said 'i love you' to him, but he never said it back. Love was a strong word, and he didn't know if he could express what he felt about Jeonghan as love. Besides, Jeonghan said i love you to everyone, it wasn't special at all.

They were friends with benefit. Everything about them should have stayed in bed. But somehow, the lines between them became blurry. They stopped acting like sex buddies and more like boyfriends.

Seungcheol saw it coming. They were in the same circle of friends so they met often. And Jeonghan was so clingy, he demanded attention from everyone. And Seungcheol was too soft. Seungcheol couldn't say no when Jeonghan took his hand to hold, or his shoulder to lean on. Heck, Jeonghan sat on his lap like it was his throne.

Seungcheol liked Jeonghan. But not in romantic way. He liked the way Jeonghan's finger brushed over his. He liked the way sound of Jeonghan's laugh. He liked Jeonghan's hair. But not in romantic way.

Jeonghan clearly said he didn't want relationship when they started all of this. And Seungcheol agreed. That was why he kept himself from doing certain things—to prevent the blurred lines to become compeletely disappear.

Jeonghan made him feel so many things, but was love one of them?

But Nara—

Seungcheol sighed.

_Nara._

She was so different. From Jeonghan, from everyone Seungcheol have ever met before. She was a free soul—she laughed and ran and danced and ate and screamed like nothing weighed her shoulder. She was so carefree, and she made Seungcheol felt carefree too.

She made Seungcheol felt _too_ many things.

Seungcheol knew he did something bad. He was technically in relationship with Jeonghan. But since he and Nara became close, he just couldn't let her go.

He was torn between two choices; to stay with Jeonghan or to go with Nara. He didn't know what his heart wanted. He wanted to be happy, but he didn't know with who.

Seungcheol closed his eyes, thinking.

_Who make me the happiest?_

He fell asleep before he found an answer.

 

 

**jeonghan is so pretty (2)**

_[09:23]_

**babyboy** : shua  
**babyboy** : why did u leave so early  
**babyboy** : i didnt even get to see u :(

**gentleshua** : i need to borrow some books from the library

**babyboy** : hm  
**babyboy** : i dont rly care tbh i just want to tell you dont come home before 7 tonight bcs seungcheol is coming over  
**babyboy** : hehe

**gentleshua** : bitch no  
**gentleshua** : i'll be in my room and play some music as loud as possible with my earphone

**babyboy** : or!!!! u can text seokmin  
**babyboy** : 'seok i just got sexiled so u hv to hangout with me'

**gentleshua** : oh shit,, ur mind,,  
**gentleshua** :  


 

**babyboy** : love u too ♥  
**babyboy** : have a nice day

**gentleshua** : u too han  
**gentleshua** : dont get ur heart broken today  
**gentleshua** : im serious

**babyboy** : yeAaaA  
**babyboy** : lov u again bye

 

 

 

**~yo seoksoo yo~ (2)**

_[09:52]_

  
**gentleshua** : seok  
**gentleshua** : seokmin  
**gentleshua** : seokmin  
**gentleshua** : seokminnnnnnn

**sunshine** : yes hyung??  
**sunshine** : im sorry my phone was on mute

**gentleshua** : it's okay hehe  
**gentleshua** : hv u arrived @ uni??

**sunshine** : yes im omw to class  
**sunshine** : why??

**gentleshua** : do u want to hangout with me later  
**gentleshua** : seungcheol is coming over so jeonghan kick me out  
**gentleshua** : :((

**sunshine** : but  
**sunshine** : i have make up class at 3 later  
**sunshine** : probably gonna end around 4:30  
**sunshine** : is that alright??

**gentleshua** : hmm  
**gentleshua** : its okay  
**gentleshua** : mine ends at 3:30  
**gentleshua** : i'll wait in the library or something

**sunshine** : okay  
**sunshine** : i'll text u again later  
**sunshine** : :))

**gentleshua** : okayy :)

 

 

  
Jeonghan watched as Seungcheol flipped the pages of his textbook. They were sitting on the living room's floor. Books and papers were scattered on the coffee table. Jeonghan could see the graphs in Seungcheol's textbooks, words highlighted with neon colors and sticky notes were everywhere.

Seungcheol arrived at his apartment when he was studying. He bought food, so they decided to eat while reading few pages of their textbooks. After they finished eating, Jeonghan was tired of studying and literally slammed his book shut. But apparently, Seungcheol didn't think so. He said he had to study for a quiz and that was exactly what he did.

Jeonghan could stop him if he wanted to. But Seungcheol was cute when he was concentrating. His lips would jutted out if he didn't understand the words he just read. His eyebrows would furrowed every now and then. And his face would literally lit up whenever he solved the questions. It was so adorable. 

Seungcheol felt Jeonghan's eyes boring hole on his head, so he turned to the male beside him and smiled. “Bored?” he asked.

Jeonghan hummed. “I didn't invite you to study together, to be honest. But you're so cute when you're studying like this. So it's okay.” He took off his glasses and put it on the table. 

Seungcheol raised an eyebrow. “Then why did you invite me, hm?”

Jeonghan propped his cheek on his palm and shrugged. “I don't know. Maybe to watch Netflix. Maybe to play Monopoly. Maybe i just want to suck your dick.”

Seungcheol laughed. “Maybe i do want you to suck my dick.”

Jeonghan smiled and moved to cradle Seungcheol's lap. The older's arms naturally hugged his waist, almost felt too possessive. Jeonghan placed his hands on Seungcheol's shoulder and inched closer. The faint smell of cherry from Seungcheol's lip balm made him smile. He knew the lip balm wouldn't taste as good as it smelled, but he decided to find out.

They just left their lips touched for a while before Jeonghan decided to bit Seungcheol's lower lip. It actually tasted like cherry, surprisingly. Jeonghan cupped Seungcheol's cheeks, letting the older set the pace and explored his mouth. It was messy—tongues twisted, teeth clashing—but it felt natural.

It felt wonderful.

Jeonghan smiled to the kiss before making his way down to Seungcheol's neck. He popped open the buttons of Seungcheol's polo shirt as he kissed the spot under his right ear. The older let out a long sigh and Jeonghan knew he did a good job.

Seungcheol caressed Jeonghan's hair when he started leaving red marks under his collarbones. He slipped his other hand under Jeonghan's shirt, feeling the urge to take them off.

“Take this off,” he said eventually. Jeonghan smirked as he pulled away and peeled the fabric off of his body. Seungcheol did the same. His polo shirt was already on the carpet by the time Jeonghan's lips touched his again.

Seungcheol picked Jeonghan up with ease and laid the younger down on the couch. He moved lower to face Jeonghan's chest and suck on his right nipple and twisted the other between his thumb and forefinger. Jeonghan groaned, pulling Seungcheol's black hair a little bit too harsh. Seungcheol winced but didn't stop playing with the sensitive buds, twisting and sucking and biting and doing the things he knew he good at. Jeonghan let the older do whatever he wanted, just receiving and moaned a little bit too loud every once in a while to make Seungcheol know he did well.

Jeonghan felt dizzy. He almost couldn't think straight. But between the red scratch marks on Seungcheol's back and the hand palming Jeonghan's crotch, he heard Seungcheol's phone buzzing on the table. It was short, but repetitive. Like someone just spammed Seungcheol's inbox by sending a paragraph word by word.

“Your phone,” Jeonghan said in between moans. Maybe it was urgent, judging by how the buzzes haven't stopped yet.

Seungcheol reached for his phone, ready to turn it off. But Jeonghan pushed him gently until he laid on the couch and proceeded to hover over him.

“Answer,” Jeonghan whispered on his ear, sending a shiver down Seungcheol's spine. “Maybe it's important.”

Seungcheol unlocked his phone while his left hand still placed firmly on Jeonghan's hair, who was busy leaving trail of kisses on his stomach. He smiled at him before reading the chat.

 

**bussiness management project (2)**

_[17:41]_

**princessnara** : seungcheol  
**princessnara** : lets go out for dinner  
**princessnara** : im hungry  
**princessnara** : actually im just bored  
**princessnara** : im alone in my dorm  
**princessnara** : my dormmate left with her boyfriend  
**princessnara** : how dare her  
**princessnara** : leaving me alone  
**princessnara** : with no one to bother  
**princessnara** : seungcheol  
**princessnara** : answerrrr  
**princessnara** : im boreddddd  
**princessnara** : seungcheol  
**princessnara** : seungcheol  
**princessnara** : seungcheol  
**princessnara** : choi seungcheol  
**princessnara** : choi seungcheooool  
**princessnara** : choi seungcheoooooooooool  
**princessnara** :  


**pincessnara** : give me attention

  
Jeonghan looked up to see Seungcheol smiling at his phone. Something settled uncomfortably in the pit of his guts. He felt Seungcheol's hand leaving his hair to type on his phone. Jeonghan tried to ignore the tightness on his chest and proceeded to unbutton Seungcheol's jeans.

  
**bussiness management project (2)**

_[17:_ 47]

**daddy** : im at jeonghan's place right now  
**daddy** : sorry :(

**princessnara** : SIGHHHHHHH  
**princessnara** : im sad :<

**daddy** : just order something to eat  
**daddy** : and watch something on netflix  
**daddy** : i really cant go there now

**princessnara** : wht r u doing with jeonghan??

 

Seungcheol held a moan when he felt Jeonghan mouthing his dick through his brief, leaving a big wet patch on the navy blue fabric. He looked down, watching as he put his hair behind his ear so it wouldn't get in the way. Seungcheol reached down, using his left hand to held back Jeonghan's blond hair.

  
**bussiness management project (2)**

_[17:51]_

**daddy** : studying

**princessnara** : hm  
**princessnara** : okay  
**princessnara** : i'll just watch mean girls or something lol  
**princessnara** : be careful on ur way back  
**princessnara** : text me when u arrived at home

**daddy** : okayy  
**daddy** : gtg  
**daddy** : byee

**princessnara** : byeeee

 

“Who?” Jeonghan asked when Seungcheol put his phone back on the desk after turning it off. He felt Seungcheol tugged his hair harshly when he finally pull the brief down.

“Nara. She's—” Seungcheol let out a moan. “she's asking me to come to her dorm”

“So you're _close_ close with her now” Jeonghan gave Seungcheol's dick a kitten lick before asking. “And what would you do if you were at her dorm?”

“I don't know,” Seungcheol answered, unable to string two coherent thoughts together because of the view of Jeonghan's pretty lips on his dick, “Can we just—” he grabbed Jeonghan's arms, flipped their position and pulled Jeonghan's hair roughly so he could suck on his neck. “can we just stop talking? Let's use your pretty mouth for something else.”

Jeonghan giggled when Seungcheol eagerly unbuttoned his jeans. “I like your new lip balm. Tasted good.”

“Really?” he chuckled. “I'll keep using it then,” he said, finally took Jeonghan's jeans off. He felt his heart pounding against his chest. He took Jeonghan's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, his eyes gazing at the beautiful dark iris. “How do you want it?” he whispered to his ear, his voice heavy and husky.

Jeonghan visibly shuddered.

“As usual,” Jeonghan answered, trying to sound s calm as possible. He played with Seungcheol's hair, twirling it playfully. “Rough and quick.”

Seungcheol grabbed his wrist and pinned it on top of his head. “Only if you'll be a good boy,” he smirked.

Jeonghan fluttered his lashes exactly three times, and then staring at Seungcheol with his pretty eyes. “I'll be good, Daddy.”

Seungcheol smirked. This gonna be a long night.

 

  
The wind blew lightly, making the soft strands of Jisoo's hair messy. He didn't mind, though. He really enjoyed the weather.

Han River was quiet. There were only few kids riding their bicycles and couples walking hand in hand. Seokmin and Jisoo sat on the bench, observing their surroundings–mostly to stop thinking about how close they were sitting. Close enough for their fingertips to touch, but none of them was brave enough to hold the other's hand.

Seokmin turned around to take a better look at Jisoo. He found the older looking back at him with his beautiful cat eyes. His hair, soft and shiny, almost long enough to cover his eyes. And those small thin lips, glistening because of the vanilla ice cream. Seokmin briefly thinking that he'd like to cup that pretty face and maybe give him a small peck.

Jisoo looked beautiful. And Seokmin knew he stared at him with too much love in his eyes, but he couldn't help it.

At first, Seokmin thought that he just enjoyed Jisoo's pretty face. But then he realized he felt those butterflies on his stomach even when Jisoo just sent him a simple text, or when he called Seokmin at exactly 7 A.M to wake him up for his exam. And after a long time trying to ignore his own heart, he finally accepted the fact that he liked his friend. 

“You're doing that again.”

Seokmin blinked twice. “Do what?”

Jisoo licked his ice cream before answering. “Staring at me and fell silent like i'm a statue that will grant your wishes.”

Seokmin chuckled and leaned in, his face was inches from Jisoo. “Maybe you will grant my wishes.”

Jisoo raised his eyebrow, smiling. “Tell me your wish then.”

_I wish you could be my boyfriend_. “I wish i could have another cone of ice cream.”

Jisoo leaned back and giggled. He fucking giggled. Seokmin felt like he was dying from the beautiful sound.

“You haven't even finished your ice cream,” Jisoo said. “But maybe we could get another one later. I kinda regret not choosing the strawberry flavor.”

Seokmin laughed, he slapped Jisoo's arm playfully. “I told you to choose the strawberry one!”

Jisoo licked his ice cream and nodded. “Yeah, maybe i should listen to you.”

  
“You really should,” Seokmin smiled at him, leaning back on the bench.

Jisoo stared at him with a smile, observing the younger's face–from his eyebrows to his eyes, his sharp nose, the little scar on his right cheek and the mole on his left. Seokmin was so handsome. Maybe not drop dead gorgeous, but he was surely breathtaking. And for the extra point, he was the loveliest person on earth.

And, God, Hong Jisoo was whipped.

“Seok, what do you think of me?”

Seokmin stopped licking his ice cream to look at Jisoo. “What do i think of you?” he leaned in, “Well, you're my favorite hyung,” he smiled and scrunched his nose at Jisoo.

Jisoo didn't know what he expected when he asked the question. It wasn't like he was thinking, the question just came out of his mouth. And now he regretted it because Seokmin's answer clearly wasn't what he hoped.

He noticed his ice cream was starting to melt so he licked it before it reached his hand. He watched Seokmin munching the waffle cone happily, he even bounced on his seat and humming to a song. Jisoo had to physically calm his heart by holding his chest. Seokmin was too adorable.

Seokmin turned to him, and then he smiled.

God, Hong Jisoo was madly in love.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry i went MIA for like two months lol here's some smut and fluffy seoksoo as my apologies. Love u.


End file.
